


Cuidado con lo que escuchas, en Baker Street

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son del universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC.<br/>Fic escrito en colaboración con arcee93.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las paredes escuchan

La señora Hudson subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Sherlock y John. No les había visto comprar comida y bien sabia ella lo descuidados que podían llegar a ser sus excéntricos, al menos de parte de Sherlock, inquilinos. Llevaba en sus manos un recipiente con el estofado que había preparado; Sherlock no podría resistirse, a su manera, amaba la comida de la amable señora.  
  
El piso estaba vacío. Sin embargo, en la habitación de Sherlock se oían voces. Era evidente que ambos estaban en ella, puesto que sus voces sonaban alteradas como si discutieran. Con cuidado, dejó el recipiente en la cocina, extrañamente limpia, y se dispuso a partir; no quería escuchar una discusión de pareja. Entonces, cuando ya tenía un pie en la escalera, escuchó algo que la congeló en su sitio.

  
— ¡ES MUY GRANDE, JOHN! —se quejaba Sherlock con su mejor tono manipulador.  
  
— Seguro que has visto peores, Sherlock —contestó Watson con la voz contenida, llenándose de paciencia, seguro, pensó la señora Hudson con su vena de cotilla despierta.

 

— ¡No te dejaré! ¡Mira, está goteando!

  
—Sherlock, no me hagas perseguirte —gruñó John. —Sólo acuéstate y bájate los malditos pantalones—. A la señora Hudson casi le da un ataque. ¿John Watson pervirtiendo o, peor aún, forzando a Sherlock? —No me mires así, no tengo ningún interés en ver tu pálido trasero—. Seguro que Sherlock estaba deduciéndole de nuevo. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ven acá, Sherlock!

  
Y empezó la verdadera función. La señora Hudson escucho cómo ambos hombres corrían por la habitación del detective, chocando contra los muebles, derribando todo a su paso.  
  
Finalmente, el sonido de un cuerpo sobre otro siendo arrojado con violencia sobre la cama se dejó oír.

 

— Te tengo –susurró amenazador John. Ya para ese momento, la señora Hudson tenía la oreja casi pegada a la puerta. — Quédate quieto o usaré esas esposas en ti, Sherlock.

 

El detective consultor debió de rendirse, porque no volvió a llegar sonido de afrenta alguna. Convencida de que quizás sólo fuera algún extraño experimento de esos dos, se dispuso a marchar.   
  
— John, me está goteando en la espalda, hazlo rápido —gimió el detective, vencido.

— No puedo si no te relajas.

  
La señora Hudson se quedó paralizada en su lugar. Definitivamente, esos dos estaban haciendo algo indecoroso.

— Sólo, métela ya —ordenó Sherlock.

— Como quieras —suspiró cansado el médico.

— ¡Te recuerdo que puedo montar la escena del crimen perfecta! —maldijo Sherlock con voz lastimera y frustrada al mismo tiempo.

  
— ¿Podrías, por una vez, hacerme caso y relajarte? Aún no he empezado—. La señora Hudson estaba ya hiperventilando. — Perfecto, ya verás que todo terminará rápido y podrás encerrarte en tu _palacio mental_ de nuevo—. Sin embargo, el detective no cesó en su empeño irritante.

  
— Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo… Sólo quería resolver este caso… —seguía quejándose. — Por qué tiene que ser débil la carne y no permitir un sencillo experimento.

— Dame un segundo —contestó John concentrado tras pedir silencio. — Sólo respira y deja que acabe dentro —pidió con suavidad.

  
“¡Oh, Dios! John Watson era eyaculador precoz”, pensó la señora, llevándose una mano al pecho.  
  
— Listo. Ahora súbete los pantalones, Sherlock. No quiero tener que seguir viendo esta cara de ti.

 

— Oh, creo que me has dejado inválido —la ponderación escapaba de sus labios.

 

— No exageres —le regañó Watson.

 

— ¿Cuándo caminaré de nuevo? Esto duele mucho… —el detective maullaba cuan gato herido.

  
— Estoy seguro de que no ha sido tu primera vez, Sherlock —respondió condescendiente John. — Sabes que la sensación pasará en unos minutos.

  
“Oh, que brusco había sido John”, pensó enfadada la señora Hudson, ¿cómo pudo robarle así la primera vez al tierno detective?

 

— Claro que ha sido mi primera vez. Sabes que borro de mi _palacio mental_ la información inútil—. Y volvió a quejarse sonoramente. Por el sonido, Sherlock parecía estar rodando sobre la cama.

 

— Y por eso estás así —señaló Watson.

  
— Guardaré esto en mi _palacio_ esta vez para recordar huir de ti —dijo el detective dolido.

 

“¡Oh, pobre Sherlock Holmes! ¡Qué salvaje ese John Watson!” Molesta con el doctor, la señora

Hudson bajó las escaleras y dio un portazo al llegar a su piso.

Al cabo de unas horas, consumida por la incertidumbre y, sí, la preocupación, la buena señora volvió a subir las escaleras hasta el piso de sus inquilinos. Las voces continuaban y, por supuesto, se quedó a escuchar.

 

— ¡Es asqueroso!

 

— ¡Abre la boca, Sherlock, y trágatelo todo!

 

— ¡No!

 

— ¿Quieres otra sesión como la de hace 8 horas?

 

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió el detective.

 

— ¡Entonces abre la boca, traga sin ver ni oler y deja de deducir qué es!

 

Esta situación tenía que acabar —se dijo a sí misma la señora Hudson mientras bajaba las escaleras más deprisa que de costumbre. Tomó el teléfono de su sala de estar y marcó el número de Scotland Yard.

  
Lestrade llegó al 221B rápidamente; el tono que había empleado la señora Hudson develaba que había observado o, al menos escuchado, algo muy traumático. La señora le abrió la puerta y, con un gesto, le invitó a subir al apartamento de Sherlock. Y lo que vio le hizo pensar que quizás ella tenía razón con lo de la violación.

 **  
** Sherlock estaba más pálido de lo que ya era; caminaba con dificultad, casi como un pingüino, sudaba y alternaba miradas aterradas entre el reloj y Watson. El DI carraspeó, convencido de los hechos.

 

— Doctor Watson, acompáñeme a Scotland Yard.


	2. Todo puede ser usado en tu contra

 

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Lestrade? —bramó el detective al ver que el DI sacaba las esposas y John no hacía nada.

 

— Las pruebas y su actitud lo delatan —respondió, señalando al doctor descaradamente. — No puedo creer que estés tan ciego. Mira lo que te ha hecho... —dijo ahora señalando la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock.

 

— Pero no he cometido ningún delito — alcanzó a decir John con un poco más de seguridad.

 

— ¿Que no es delito? —gritó. Pero, ¿en qué mundo vive, doctor?

 

— ¿En qué mundo vives tú, Lestrade? — protestó el moreno defensor. ¿Acaso se te ha fundido el cerebro? El DI tomó aire para contestar y se giró hacia John.

 

— No lo esperaba de usted, doctor. De él —dijo mirando a Sherlock de soslayo —ya me lo espero todo. Pero de usted... —le volvió a mirar directamente.

 

— Está cometiendo un terrible error —susurró John.

 

— Ojalá, doctor, ojalá —contestó Lestrade colocándole las esposas.

 

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta para tomar el coche patrulla, directos a Scotland Yard. El inspector había decidido venir solo. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que John no opondría resistencia. Y así fue.

La señora Hudson, cabizbaja hasta ese momento sin saber qué decir, se interpuso en su camino para intervenir.

 

— Tal vez todo esto sea sólo una equivocación por mi parte —sentenció. — Tal vez escuché mal...

 

— No me haga esto, señora Hudson. Necesitamos su declaración —suspiró Lestrade.

 

— ¿Su declaración de qué? —inquirió Sherlock, que ya estaba marcando un número en su teléfono.

 

— Su declaración de los hechos. ¿De qué si no? —respondió el DI.

 

— Y, ¿de qué se me imputa exactamente? Todavía no he sido informado. Ni de ello ni de mis derechos —protestó el doctor. — Intento ser un buen ciudadano, pero...

 

— Tiene derecho a guardar silencio; todo lo que diga... —continuó Lestrade hasta que acabó la retahíla aprendida de memoria hacía ya mucho.

 

— ¿Y se me acusa de? —preguntó el doctor.

 

— ¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

 

— Es obvio que no —intervino el detective. — Confiamos en una disculpa por tu parte y la retirada inmediata de las esposas—. El DI arqueó una ceja sorpresivo.

 

— Para eso tendré que tener en conocimiento y corroborar esa supuesta verdad que defendéis —refutó sin mover un dedo.

 

— Tome asiento, pues, si es tan amable —intervino la señora Hudson. Y Lestrade soltó el brazo de John para que, entre todos, pudieran explicarle ese incidente tan extraño por el que había sido llamado. — Haré té —expuso al aire la amable señora, partiendo hacia la cocina.

 

— A ver... —comenzó el inspector. — A mí se me ha llamado por indicios de violación hacia este caballero —dijo señalando a Sherlock. Ambos inquilinos se quedaron petrificados. Al cabo de unos instantes incómodos, el detective soltó una carcajada a pleno pulmón.

 

— No tiene gracia, Sherlock —le regañó el doctor. Y el moreno intentó recuperar un poco la compostura.

 

Serio, Sherlock se sentó en su sofá y adoptó la ya usual postura de _voy a explicarle todo a sus inútiles cerebros_. John se sentó a su lado y Lestrade en el sillón que no tenía un violín encima. Para ese entonces la señora volvía con el té, sirvió a los hombres y luego a ella y se quedó de pie al lado del detective, como si le protegiera.

  
—Ah, señora Hudson —empezó algo teatral—, imagino que usted escuchó el ajetreo que teníamos el doctor y yo —dijo sonriente.

 

— No te andes con rodeos y explícate, Sherlock —demandó Lestrade.

  
— La señora Hudson malinterpretó cierta confrontación verbal que mantuvimos John y yo hace unas ocho horas y media, nada serio, sólo..., minucias que no deberían ser de su interés, detective. Me atrevo a sugerir que si..., aplica el mismo entusiasmo y creatividad que usa para inculpar a John basándose en el testimonio de esta señora, veo muy turbio su futuro en Scotland Yard.  
  
— ¡Entonces sí hubo una confrontación! —exclamó Lestrade buscando la mínima prueba.

 

— En efecto —admitió el detective consultor.

  
— Pero por un tratamiento, ¡cielo santo! —soltó John. — Le aclaro, Lestrade, que Sherlock está enfermo por resolver el caso del asesinato/suicidio de Michael Vernon.

  
— Asesinato —susurró Sherlock. — John, fue un asesinato, no existe algo así como un asesinato/suicidio.  
  
— ¿Enfermo? —poco a poco algunas piezas hicieron contacto en la cabeza del DI.  
  
— Sherlock tiende a comportarse como un crío; sume su dramatismo, su tendencia a olvidar las cosas _poco útiles_ , su terquedad y falta de sentido de autoconservación y tendrá una bomba cuando se enferma —soltó John visiblemente incómodo por estar esposado. —Tuve que ponerme firme con él.

 

— Entonces… ¿la señora Hudson sólo escuchó…?

 

— A mí tratando de razonar con Sherlock —explicó John.

  
— ¿Razonar? —espetó Holmes. — ¡Me forzaste! —un fuerte acceso de tos invadió al detective.  
  
— ¿Ve, Lestrade? Renuncio. Si Sherlock quiere seguir enfermo y morir que lo haga—. Lestrade se apresuró a soltar las esposas al ver a John tan alterado. — Me voy—. Y dando un portazo, el doctor desapareció.

  
Al llegar a la calle respiró profundamente buscando calmarse, pero un conocido auto negro se detuvo en la calzada alterándole de nuevo.

  
— ¡Oh, no! Como si no tuviera suficiente con un Holmes —exclamó al ver la puerta trasera derecha abrirse para él. Intentó seguir adelante y acelerar el paso para esquivarlo, pero fue inútil; por mucho que corriera el auto siempre sería más rápido que él, aun con la puerta abierta. Suspiró y se introdujo en el coche que, tan pronto cerró la puerta, arrancó rápidamente. No le había dado tiempo de acomodarse cuando comenzó otro absurdo interrogatorio.

 

— Tengo entendido que mi hermano ya no es virgen —dispuso Mycroft sin necesidad de una corroboración por su parte.

John bufó. Se esperaba a la secretaria de éste y no a él mismo en el asiento. Se lamentó en silencio.

 

— Esto es ridículo, yo no le forcé —bramó muy enfadado.

 

— Soy consciente de ello. Lo hizo delicada y sutilmente —sonrió Holmes extrañamente divertido.

 

— Fue por su bien —suspiró. — Espera, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso? —inquirió.

 

— Yo, querido John, lo sé todo —sentenció con voz ronca y profunda. Watson no supo qué decir y decidió comenzar a reír.

 

— No sé cómo lo sabes —empezó, sintiendo que de un momento a otro le atacaría una jaqueca—, ni quiero saber, pero has llegado a la misma conclusión errada que Lestrade y la señora Hudson —continuó más alicaído. El día no estaba mejorando.

 

— No sé yo. Hay pruebas suficientes para incriminarte, John. Me sorprende que Lestrade —acarició cada sílaba al nombrarlo— te haya dejado salir impune.

 

— ¡Oh, por favor! —gimió John mirando cómo el pavimento se movía debajo de ellos, calculando cuánto daño se haría si saltaba.

 

— No me malinterpretes. Me alegra que mi hermano haya descubierto su sexualidad, pero no de esa manera; fuiste muy brusco —le regañó Mycroft apuntándole con su paraguas.

 

“Oh, Dios, ese paraguas es un arma, seguro que sí; si no, no lo llevaría a todos lados. Me pregunto de cuánto calibre…”, pensaba John mientras su compañero de asiento seguía con sus cábalas.

 

Por otro lado, en Baker Street, Lestrade seguía sospechando de la situación. Sherlock se veía incómodo, levantándose, sentándose y volviéndose a levantar con una mueca de dolor y un andar demasiado rígido para poder pasar por alto.

 

El DI pensaba que esta vez el detective era una víctima, pero que se negaba a desvelarlo por, en el mejor de los casos, encubrir a su compañero por algún motivo que aún desconocía. Hizo uso de su intuición y, confiando en que estaba en lo cierto, tomó su teléfono del bolsillo para llamar.

 

— Emitan una orden de busca y captura —expuso ante la mirada inquisidora del moreno. — Dr. John H. Watson —sentenció, cerrando los ojos y colgando el teléfono, rezando para no estar equivocado. Algo así le costaría el puesto y mucho más, visto lo visto.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y se habría abalanzado sobre él si la señora Hudson no llega a interponerse.

 

— Lo siento, Sherlock —se disculpó con apenas voz el Detective Inspector. — Lo hago para protegerte. A veces puedes ser tan… —no pudo terminar.

 


	3. Los micrófonos no mienten

En ese momento, en el coche oficial del mayor de los Holmes...

 

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó John dando una mirada escéptica al aparato recién sacado.

 

— No me digas que nunca ha visto una —le devolvió esa mirada suya tan característica. Ante el bufido del doctor éste se aclaró la voz y prosiguió. — Te mostraré algo —y usó su dedo índice para activarla. Unos ruidos extraños dieron paso a un diálogo plenamente audible.

 

"No hacía falta ser tan bárbaro. Mira, se está poniendo rojo. Que a ti te duela todo el cuerpo no significa que tenga que dolerme a mí también".

 

"Te expliqué lo que pasó. No me creíste y me forzaste a hacerlo. ¿Qué sugerías?"

 

"Que no te propasaras. Soy la autoridad, me debes respeto".

 

"Tocaste terreno delicado. Da gracias de no haber besado el suelo".

 

— ¿Nos grabas? —exclamó el doctor un tanto nervioso. Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.

 

— Por supuesto. ¿Acaso pensabas que confío en el juicio de mi hermano? Compartes los días y las noches —recalcó esto último— con él. ¿Qué haces para estar seguro de sus actos?

 

— Yo confío en él. No necesito grabarle.

 

— ¿Ni después de haber escuchado cómo te ha engañado?

 

— Eso no prueba nada.

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tenéis una relación abierta?

 

— Por supuesto que no. ¡Qué sabrás tú qué tenemos!

 

— Bien. Hagamos memoria entonces de vuestro encuentro de hace unas horas.

 

_“Sólo respira y deja que acabe dentro”._

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —exclamó John parando la grabación. — Puede parecer lo que crees que parece, pero no lo es.

 

— ¿Por qué sigues negando lo evidente? —dijo Holmes levantando una ceja y dándole de nuevo al botón de encendido, escuchando otra vez la conversación de su hermano con Lestrade. John apretó las manos con fuerza inconscientemente. — ¿Celoso? —preguntó al verle en ese estado. Exasperado por la situación, las escuchas, Mycroft..., por todo, el doctor golpeó el asiento del auto con fiereza y bramó.

 

— ¡Es absurdo! ¡Todo esto es una gran equivocación en torno a mí! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni he forzado a Sherlock ni he dejado de forzarle! ¡Y con Lestrade el mismo cantar! —acabó gritando.

 

— Él nunca lo haría, ¿verdad? —musitó Mycroft condescendiente. — Mi hermano no sería capaz de engañarte con otro. Oh, cómo hemos podido dudar de él —teatralizó.

 

— Por supuesto. Él es fiel —sentenció el doctor.

 

— Entonces, ¿lo admites? ¿Mantienes una relación con mi hermano? —sonrió con suficiencia.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Relación? La puramente profesional —se sonrojó.

 

— Pero te gustaría llegar más allá... —chasqueó su lengua.

 

— Ni puedo ni quiero —bufó agobiado. — ¿No serás tú el que quiere algo más con alguien, tanto que preguntas? —Mycroft se movió nervioso y lo disimuló torpemente. — ¿Quién es, Mycroft? ¿Le conozco?

 

Mycroft esquivaba la mirada del médico, mientras John aplicaba las técnicas de Sherlock para deducir quién sería el objeto de amor del mayor de los Holmes.

  
No necesitó pensarlo mucho, con el sólo hecho de que Mycroft mencionara a Lestrade con esa profunda reverencia y amor era suficiente prueba.

John soltó una risita.

 

— No lo digas, por favor —pidió Mycroft mirando por su ventana.

  
— Seré una tumba —prometió John, aprovechando el descuido de Mycroft para jalar el freno de mano con todas sus fuerzas. Mycroft fue lanzado violentamente hacia el frente, golpeándose y quedando inconsciente en el acto. El chofer estaba en iguales condiciones y, tras asegurarse de que ambos estaban fuera de peligro, John bajó del coche y se largó corriendo hacia los callejones más oscuros de Londres, donde sabía, las cámaras no podrían localizarle.

 

En Baker Street, un adolorido Lestrade colocaba hielo en su ya morada mandíbula. Podía jurar que incluso tenía un diente flojo.

  
Sherlock bufaba, sus ojos lanzaban rayos de odio hacia el DI y temblaba, sujeto por la señora Hudson.  
  
— ¡Levanta esa maldita orden, Lestrade! —gritó apretando sus puños. A tal acción, su mano derecha le dio una punzada de advertencia.

 

— ¡Estoy seguro de que te hizo algo! —bramó Lestrade.

  
— No me hizo nada —siseó Sherlock liberándose de la señora. — Levanta la orden, Lestrade, o lo que tanto advierte Donovan sobre mis instintos psicópatas se hará realidad.

 

Lestrade retrocedió buscando la puerta a tientas, sin apartar la vista de Sherlock; darle la espalda al detective en ese estado tan inestable, estaba seguro, era una sentencia de muerte.

  
Pero..., ¿por qué defendía así a John?, ¿el proclamado sociópata tenía sentimientos entonces?

  
Sería mejor que él mismo encontrase a John, aclarase todo y arreglara este lío infernal; quizás si sólo era una falsa alarma y él encontraba al doctor, no le echarían en cara el gasto de recursos.

 

— Creo que me voy —comentó a modo de despedida abriendo la puerta con rapidez, esquivando de milagro otro golpe del detective.

  
La señora Hudson miró enternecida a Sherlock. _Oh, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió llamar a Lestrade_ ; volvía a ver en Sherlock esa tristeza disimulada en sus ojos, la misma que quitó John el día que se fue a vivir con él.

 

— Váyase —ordenó Sherlock. Su ánimo estaba completamente oscurecido; se podía jurar que una nube negra descansaba sobre la rizada cabellera.

 

Tan pronto la señora abandonó el lugar, escuchó los disparos. Sherlock descargaba su rabia con la pared.

 

John estaba sentado junto a un contenedor de basura. La liga de ilegales de Sherlock le miraba con cierta sorpresa y temor desde el lado contrario del callejón; nadie se atrevía a tocar a Watson, destilaba una atmósfera tan violenta y depresiva que parecía oscurecer aún más el sucio lugar.

  
Tantos problemas con la marca _Sherlock_ escritos en neón, tantas situaciones vividas, para terminar así, huyendo de la policía y de un político “súper inteligente”, todo por un malentendido. Pero lo que más le dolía era que le creyeran capaz de algo tan atroz; una cosa era que le vieran como _gay_ , un título diferente era el de violador _._

  
Escuchó cómo se agitaban y corrían los vagabundos, pero no alzó la vista de entre sus rodillas. Una firme mano se posó en su hombro sano y le hizo levantar.

 

— Por fin te encuentro —afirmó Lestrade. Tras arduas horas de búsqueda con gran parte de su personal y cámaras de seguridad incluidas, un golpe de suerte le hizo dar con él. — Ahora podrás aclarármelo todo, sin compromiso y sin esposas de por medio —le dijo guiándole hasta el auto.

 

John se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, un poco violento, tanto que su celular salió de su bolsillo y ni él ni el DI lo notaron. Lestrade anunció por la radio que había capturado al sospechoso y que le llevaba a Scotland Yard.

 

— Bien, doctor, puede hablarme como amigo; no tomaré ninguna de sus palabras en su contra—. John suspiró buscando paciencia porque, sabía, era su única oportunidad de aclarar el embrollo.

 

Asintió y se quedó pensando un momento antes de comenzar. Estaba planteándose seriamente su vuelta a Baker Street. Entonces, una sombra pasó frente al callejón y su celular desapareció.


	4. Una pequeña indagación, grandes problemas

Lestrade nunca llegó con John a Scotland Yard. La explicación de toda esta enrevesada situación había ganado el primer lugar en su _ranking_ personal de situaciones absurdas tipo Holmes, el segundo lugar lo ocupaba un caso de violación donde el supuesto violador era el amante de la víctima, una adultera serial, que casi se le escapaba a Sherlock; ella había planeado todo el lío con tal de ocultar el _affaire._ Lestrade empezaba a pensar que esto sólo le ocurría a él.   


Sherlock se enfundó su abrigo y bufanda cubriéndose bien. Iría a buscar a John. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le necesitaba, necesitaba a ese doctor cubierto de suéteres de aburrida lana con él. Le extrañaba, se ahogaba sin su presencia.

  
Caminó por las calles encharcadas. Las nubes grises que se amontonaban anunciaban tormenta, pero Sherlock nunca fue muy fanático del hombre del clima.

  
Sus pulmones apenas encontraban oxígeno en esa atmósfera tan densa. Sí, se aproximaba una tormenta, una muy fuerte, pero él no volvería al 221B sin “su” John.

 

¿Acababa de pensar en “su” John?

 

Tocó su frente y se sintió febril. John se enfadaría, gritaría, le regañaría y le haría tragar kilos de pastillas y brebajes, y el haría muecas, acusaría a John de tratar de envenenarlo, y se quejaría de estar muriéndose.

  
Sólo porque un sentimiento cálido le embargaba cuando John le miraba preocupado y enternecido, porque su piel se erizaba al toque experto de las manos de Watson.  


Sintió que perdía pie al llegar al callejón y cayó sobre un charco, agradecido por el frescor repentino contra su piel ardiente; estaba tan cansado.

 

La tormenta comenzó y apenas sintió cuándo el agua comenzó a atravesar su gabardina. Ningún vagabundo estaba por ahí, sólo unos pares de huellas le mostraron que John hacía poco había estado en el lugar y que se había marchado, con Lestrade.

 

— ¿Seguro que no me necesitas en Yard? —preguntó John.

 

— Oh, por favor, no. No hay por que enredar más este caso —suspiró el DI. — Ya lo arreglaré cuando llegue. ¿Le avisarás a Sherlock que ya eres libre?

 

— No —contestó obstinado John. — Iré donde una amiga a solicitar asilo —y dicho esto buscó en sus bolsillos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba su celular.

 

— Mejor llévame hasta Baker Street, dejé caer el celular en algún lugar —espetó molesto, rogando por haberlo dejado en su sillón y no en los asientos de cuero del auto de Mycroft.

 

Al poco de comenzar la marcha, ambos ocupantes del vehículo fueron conscientes de otro auto tras ellos, que guardaba la distancia de forma sospechosa.

 

— Acelera —inquirió John al inspector. Éste no entendía nada, pero viendo que el auto sospechoso se acercaba hasta casi impactarles, no tuvo más remedio que ceder y cambiar de marcha, emitiendo un sonido atronador de las ruedas contra el asfalto.

 

Pero un reconocible auto negro se interpuso frente a ellos, haciéndoles reducir la velocidad hasta detenerles a fin de no colisionar brutalmente. Lestrade sacó su arma.

 

— Es un viejo amigo —gruñó John. — Déjame tratar con él.

 

John bajó de la patrulla y subió al auto de Mycroft. Cuando le vio no pudo evitar reírse; el político tenía un gigantesco chichón en la frente dándole aspecto de unicornio, uno muy furioso, vestido con traje caro y mirada fría.

  
Demasiado débil para poder seguir buscando activamente, Sherlock se dispuso a reflexionar sobre el último caso, adormilado por la fiebre que se negaba a abandonarle.

 

Tan simple había sido la solución que el detective bufó, empezando a creer que su IQ había caído por culpa del aburrimiento y de Anderson. Había tenido que lanzarse al Támesis, usando un abrigo como el de la víctima para ver si era posible salir por su cuenta.

 

Y lo era, no necesitó ayuda.

  
Así que, en conclusión: Alexander, el socio y "amigo" de Michael Vernon, estaba con él ese día. Vernon iba a suicidarse y Alex jugó bien su papel. A los ojos, afectados por la niebla, de los pocos transeúntes, él sólo trataba de jalar a su amigo del borde del puente a la seguridad del pavimento. Lo cierto era que Vernon se había arrepentido, había pensado en su hijo nonato y su mujer y justo le acababan de llegar noticias de la bolsa; su inversión estaba a salvo.

 

Cuando intentó bajar, Alexander le empujó. Ya sabía las buenas nuevas de la bolsa y, siendo socio, con la muerte de Vernon se quedaría con todo el capital de la empresa.

 

Pero Vernon estaba en forma y, a pesar del abrigo, logró nadar. Alexander notó eso y saltó también, ayudando a hundirle; siendo, de nuevo, a ojos de los transeúntes, el pobre héroe que no pudo salvar a su amigo.

 

Todo esto lo dedujo Sherlock sentado a orillas del Támesis, completamente empapado. Luego, escribió un mensaje a Lestrade con la solución y un insulto a su inteligencia y se dispuso a marchar hasta Baker Street.

 

El destino quiso que no encontrara taxi y, que los pocos que pasaban, o iban ocupados o no le llevaban; un hombre sombrío y empapado espantaba a cualquiera.

 

Llegó al 221B con una ligera hipotermia, cansado y, con los hombros, el pecho, los rizos y la bufanda cubiertos de escarcha. _En un estado sospechosamente parecido al actual_ , sonrió levemente al pensarlo, estremeciéndose ante un nuevo escalofrío.

 

John, por su parte, decidiendo si contarle o no a Mycroft lo que realmente ocurrió y limpiar su nombre de una vez por todas, hizo memoria con lujo de detalles.

 

No consciente de la hora, Sherlock le llamó. Él, adormilado, bajó de su habitación, dando traspiés y con el revólver cargado.

 

— ¡Cielo santo, Sherlock! —gritó sorprendido y preocupado a partes iguales.

 

— Fue…, un ex…, experimento…, necesario —contestó el detective sin poder contener el castañeo de sus dientes. — Tenía que lanzarme al Támesis…

  
— ¿Al Támesis? ¿A las 2 de la mañana? ¿En invierno? Y luego te sentaste a deducir las respuestas —ironizó John, jalando el pesado abrigo y la gabardina del cuerpo de su amigo.

 

— En efecto —suspiró Sherlock al verse sentado junto a la chimenea— y luego me vine caminando porque ningún taxi me quiso traer.

 

John respiró profundo para no estallar y darle un merecido golpe al detective.

 

— Fuera ropa —le ordenó con su mejor tono de “soy un _jodido_ médico militar y harás lo que yo te ordene”. — ¡Ya!

  
Al parecer, Sherlock notó la amenaza implícita en el tono, ya que con sólo un mohín de fastidio se deshizo de su ropa, quedando en _bóxeres_.

 

— Ve a darte un baño. Cuando salgas tendré listo un té —dijo Watson con suavidad, tirando la ropa a la cesta.

 

— Y yo soy bipolar —chasqueó Sherlock entrando al baño.

 

— ¡Te escuché!

 

— Es evidente. A falta de una capacidad como es la de observar, se deben desarrollar otras, como la de escuchar —sonrió sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

 

Un zapato se estrelló justo donde estaba su cara segundos antes.

 

— ¡Te falla la puntería, querido amigo! —gritó sobre el ruido de la ducha, sonriendo.

 

Y la luz de la farola se vio eclipsada parcialmente por un momento. Sherlock no lo vio y John no sospechó. _Será un gato_ , pensó.


	5. Situación de vida o muerte

Luego del té, Sherlock se fue a dormir, sorprendentemente agotado. John hizo otro tanto, dispuesto a disfrutar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban, pero cierto detective consultor desharía esos planes.

A las 6 de la mañana, un asustado Sherlock le sacudía el hombro, murmurando que se estaba muriendo. John se tragó la mordaz respuesta que preparaba para el joven cuando le vio.

Ojos llorosos  
Nariz roja  
Febril  
Tos ocasional  
Escalofríos  
Evidente debilidad

— Ven acá —ordenó jalándole sobre la cama. Tan pronto cayó el detective, John se levantó, le arropó y buscó su maletín.

— Me muero —suspiraba Sherlock dramáticamente afónico. — John…, me muero.

— No te estás muriendo —dijo John por enésima vez mientras revisaba al detective.

— ¡Está frío! —lloriqueó Sherlock al sentir el estetoscopio sobre su piel.

— Tienes fiebre y todo te parece frío —explicó John, calentando disimuladamente en su abrigo la campana del instrumento.

— Disfrutas con hacerme sufrir —gimoteó el joven.

John rodó los ojos algo preocupado. Lo que Sherlock tenía no era una gripe ni un resfriado común, por cómo se oían sus pulmones parecía una bronquitis; seguro que llevaba algunos días incubándola y el baño en el Támesis había acelerado el proceso.

— Sí, definitivamente lo disfrutas —volvió a decir con voz ronca al ver a John sacar los implementos necesarios para un análisis de sangre.

— Por algo estudié Medicina —contestó John arremangando el brazo izquierdo de Sherlock. Para esas situaciones era útil mantenerlo entretenido haciendo deducciones. Sherlock era como un niño y, con eso en mente, era un poco más sencillo tratarlo.

— Tú no tienes motivos sádicos, ni siquiera un rastro de ello. Estás…, como dicen ilógicamente tus fans en tan simple metáfora, “hecho de gatitos”. ¡Ay!

— Sólo es el torniquete. Provisional y sin riesgo, no hace falta que me ilustres —contestó John sonrojado por lo de los gatitos.

— Y tus aburridos suéteres de lana… ¡Frío! —gritó el detective rescatando su brazo de las manos de John. 

— Es el alcohol…, y si sigues hablando y gritando te quedarás verdaderamente afónico, y ambos sabemos lo molesto que eres estando así. Dame el brazo —ordenó con su mejor tono de “confía en mí”.

— No…

— ¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes! —le regañó John.

Aprovechando que el detective estaba sorprendido, John tomó su brazo y, eficientemente, localizó una vena.

— No te muevas —instruyó, sintiéndose algo culpable por causarle alguna regresión a su infancia y a la época de su adicción.

Sherlock se quedó quieto y, cuando John le soltó, se acurrucó en su postura de “berrinche”.

— Iré a la clínica. Vendré cuando tenga los resultados y la receta—. Sherlock seguía inmóvil. — Eh…, la señora Hudson está de viaje, regresará mañana, así que trata de descansar y de no meterte en líos. Estarás solo unas horas.

— Lo he estado toda mi vida. Unas horas no harán la diferencia —dijo como respuesta Sherlock, masticando las palabras.

John sintió que su corazón se encogía, así que, antes de decir algo vergonzoso, salió de la habitación con su ropa y zapatos en una mano y la muestra de sangre en la otra. 

Sherlock durmió toda la mañana, envuelto cómodamente por el poco aroma de John que podía aspirar de las sábanas. Cuando llegó Watson despertó, pero prefirió fingir que dormía; aún estaba enfurruñado con el doctor. 

— Sherlock, sé que finges, te conozco.

— Estoy durmiendo —contestó el detective, apretándose más aún en su posición fetal.

— Claro. Entonces…, te dejaré aquí—. ¿Qué más daba si Sherlock dormía en su cama o en la propia? Dormía, y eso era lo más importante.

John bajó a la sala y desparramó las medicinas en la mesa del café. Sería una total odisea hacer que Sherlock completase el tratamiento, pensó con un suspiro al ver los dos tipos de antibióticos. Uno oral, a ver cómo hacía que Sherlock se tragase el jarabe, los hados quisieron que no encontrara pastillas, y el otro inyectable.

John escondió la cabeza entre sus palmas. Al parecer, el universo mismo había confabulado en su contra. Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

“Suerte con mi hermano y el Benzetacil” MH

“¿Por qué no vienes y se lo colocas tú?” JW

“Querido doctor. Carezco de los conocimientos necesarios y, aunque los tuviera, créame que no lo haría” MH

“Llamaré a una enfermera” JW

“El nombre de Sherlock Holmes es el único vetado en la lista del servicio de enfermeros a domicilio de Gran Bretaña” MH

“Me temo que está solo en esto, Dr. Watson” MH

John se contuvo de lanzar el teléfono al suelo. ¿Vetado del servicio? ¿Cómo demonios....? Bueno, era Sherlock Holmes después de todo; alguna de las suyas debió hacer.

Hizo una nota mental para acordarse de preguntar al detective, luego observó las dos ampollas. Bueno, convencerle para la primera dosis sería difícil pero no imposible, para la segunda..., eso no quiso ni pensarlo. Escondió las ampollas, le daría la primera dosis al día siguiente; si Sherlock trataba de matarlo, la señora Hudson sería testigo. Por hoy, se encargaría de los jarabes y las pastillas.

Horas después, con Sherlock arrebujado en su sábana y recostado en su sofá tras haber comido, a la fuerza, unos cuantos tragos de sopa… 

— No me envenenarás —chilló Sherlock girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, huyendo de la cuchara.

— Por favor, Sherlock, es necesario. No es una simple gripe, es una infección —explicó John.

— Huele extraño, tiene un sospechoso color y juraría que lo vi burbujear —dijo el detective antes de toser.

— Esto te quitará la tos —explicó John, con toda su paciencia a flote. Ya le dolían las rótulas por estar arrodillado frente a Sherlock.

Con un gruñido, Sherlock abrió la boca y John introdujo la cuchara.

— ¡Asco! ¡Puaj! No tomaré eso de nuevo —se quejó gimoteando mientras bebía ávidamente un vaso de jugo que le pasó John.

— Lo tomarás, te lo recetaron tres veces al día durante cinco días —explicó John.

Sherlock prácticamente pataleó antes de darle la espalda a John. El doctor se las arregló para darle las otras dosis y para ponerle mentol en el congestionado pecho antes de dormir.

— Huele raro —Sherlock frunció la nariz.

— Evitará que te levantes a medianoche para incordiarme —contestó John por lo bajo.

— No me levantaré —apostilló Sherlock cerrando los ojos ante el contacto suave de las manos de John sobre su pecho. Le agradaba la sensación, pero no lo admitiría.

Sherlock despertó todavía en el callejón de un sueño en el que había caído sin darse cuenta. Aún dolorido, su memoria se activó de nuevo por el recuerdo del doctor.

Después de que Lestrade se llevara a John esposado, Sherlock vio pasar los minutos y las horas y no le veía regresar, apostado en la ventana. Además, se sentía cada vez peor. De vez en cuando, accesos de tos lo atacaban y él no sabía que medicamento tomar para controlarlos. Sentía la fiebre subir y subir así que, siguiendo sus, algo errados, instintos se cubrió completamente. Estaba tan frío el ambiente…

No recordaba sentirse tan mal alguna vez, incluso había perdido la concentración necesaria para ingresar a su palacio mental, y el pulsante dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a su cometido.

Y John sin regresar. Y, a pesar de estar tirado como un cadáver, no se aburría. ¿Y si no regresaba? Se atrevió a pensar en un arrebato de pánico. — Sí lo hará—, respondió la poca razón que le quedaba. — No hizo las maletas.

Pero..., ¿y si se quedaba a dormir donde Sarah?, en su delirio febril Sherlock llegó a pensar que John, al regresar al día siguiente, sólo encontraría un trozo de carbón calcinado en lugar de un detective consultor.

Se apretó aún más en su posición fetal, temblando, sudando; se sentía deshacer a cada gota de sudor y a cada escalofrío, y no estaba siendo dramático.

El sonido de la cerradura de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera John quien cruzara el umbral, no le importaba que viniera con un nuevo brebaje, una amarga pastilla, quizás incluso estaría dispuesto a soportar una dolorosa inyección de antibióticos, pero sólo quizás, porque aún le dolía la pierna.  
Pero no era John… Una espada centelleó sobre su cabeza.

La fama de Sherlock trascendía fronteras, tanto, que llegó a oídos de los Yakuza, quienes, aunque a ojos incrédulos sea difícil de creer, pidieron sus servicios al Detective Consultor para resolver el caso del asesinato de su jefe. Sherlock, no obstante, que aunque pueda parecer despistado, lo es, pero sólo en asuntos con relevancia cuestionable, se negó, argumentando que la información recibida no acontecía por completo de la verdad.

Sherlock observaba al intruso sin moverse. Débil, sabía que si ese Yakuza, sus tatuajes característicos en todo el cuerpo le delataban, venía a tomar su vida lo haría sin más dilación y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Viendo que el detective no reaccionaba, bajó su espada, consciente de las normas básicas del honor.

— Lo harás tú mismo. No quiero manchar mis manos —instruyó, tomando a Sherlock por las solapas de la bata. Le obligó a arrodillarse y a tomar una daga.

— Lo mataré si no lo haces —dijo dejando a la luz su acento oriental. — Sabes que lo tenemos —sentenció enseñándole el celular de John.

Sherlock tembló. La daga se apoyó en su vientre, cortando su camisa, rasgando levemente su piel.


	6. Un día interminable

Mientras tanto, John decidió finalmente contarle todo a Mycroft y acabar con toda esa historia. No perdía nada, ya todo el mundo creía que Sherlock y él estaban juntos. Lo más que podía hacer era intentar parecer creíble.

 

Mycroft no tenía intención alguna de creerle por sus gestos y muecas. Al menos lo había intentado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya que estaba, le pidió que le dejara cerca de casa. Un pase del metro por una charla improductiva, no estaba tan mal.

 

Bajó del coche con un simple _gracias_ y subió las escaleras sin ganas de encontrarse con Sherlock. Estaba demasiado cansado para aguantar sus lamentos de niño consentido. Pero al abrir la puerta del salón sólo pudo ver sangre. ¡Sangre!

 

El suelo estaba cubierto por el líquido rojo oscuro. Había la suficiente cantidad para dar a alguien por muerto. Podía ser Sherlock, pero también podía ser la señora Hudson. Toda duda se resolvió cuando vio un cadáver detrás del sillón. _¿La mafia?_ , pensó por sus tatuajes propios y su forma de vestir. — ¿Sherlock? ¿Señora Hudson? —llamó, pero nadie contestó.

 

Aun así, la posibilidad de que Sherlock estuviese herido no quedaba descartada por este hecho. ¿Lo estaría? ¿Sería grave? ¿Lo suficiente como para arrebatarle la vida?

 

Dejó la casa y el cuerpo en ella. Llamaría a Lestrade para que se hiciera cargo sin armar revuelo. En cuanto al detective, iría a buscarlo personalmente.

 

Sin embargo, Londres se hacía muy grande cuando se iba calle por calle, así que tuvo que seleccionar las que creyó más plausibles.

 

Un par de horas después había acabado donde huyó de Lestrade hacía ya muchas. La posibilidad de que Sherlock estuviese allí era grande, sus informantes harían guardia por él en caso de necesitarlo. Aunque el lugar también era extenso y laberíntico y el olor a humedad acosador.

 

Preguntó a varios chicos que le contestaron con negativas. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Decidió seguir preguntando hasta que se le acabaran las opciones.

 

Encontró a un hombre medio tirado en el suelo con mal aspecto. Tal vez él le hubiera visto. Él, lo que más podría ofrecerle en ese momento, serían unas libras a cambio. Se acercó al sujeto y le tocó el hombro. Éste saltó despavorido con la cara desencajada.

 

— ¡No! — gritó alejándose con la ayuda de brazos y piernas, arrastrando el cuerpo boca arriba.

 

— ¿Sherlock? —preguntó el doctor al verle la cara. En efecto, era el detective. — Sherlock, soy yo —susurró, alargando el brazo. El moreno no lo tomó pero se acercó entre quejidos sordos.

 

— Creí que serías otra persona —musitó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Una mano no dejaba de presionar su abdomen y, entre sus dedos, una línea de sangre fluía, manchando su piel. Una mancha que John vio.

 

— Estás herido. Llamaré a una ambulancia —Sherlock seguía con los ojos cerrados. — Mantenla presionada —dijo John poniendo su mano sobre la de su compañero. El detective sonrió y, acto seguido, se desmayó sobre el pecho de su amigo.

 

— No, no, no. Sherlock, despierta —repetía una y otra vez palmeando suavemente su mejilla— Sherlock, no me hagas esto, por favor... ¡Ayuda! —gritó, tan fuerte que podría haberse escuchado en alta mar.

 

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, lo que John agradeció con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez dentro, todo iba bien hasta que la máquina que indicaba las constantes vitales del más joven de repente empezó a lanzar su mortal pitido, para terror de John y de los paramédicos.

 

Por suerte John, tragando pesadamente el susto, conocía a Sherlock, así que dio un rápido vistazo que le indicó que éste se había arrancado los sensores, molesto.

 

Fue una suerte que John se diera cuenta, evitando así las palas de reanimación.

 

— ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock Holmes! No nos des estos sustos.

 

— Tú me subiste a esta cosa.

 

— Estás herido y enfermo.

 

— No era necesario que llamaras a una ambulancia. Ni que me besaras en el callejón.

 

Silencio.

 

— Tranquilo, no volveré a equivocarme contigo —musitó desviando la mirada. La falta de tacto por parte de Sherlock le había dolido más que otras veces. Quizá porque había puesto sus sentimientos sobre la mesa y los había visto caer a la basura.

 

— Sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir.

 

— Pero lo has dicho. Perdiste tu oportunidad—. Y Sherlock, en vez de reprochar, volvió a intentar quitarse la vía. — Que no te la quites. ¿No puedes estarte quieto? —el detective giró la cabeza y susurró.

 

— Sabes que no.

 

El camino al hospital fue emocionalmente estresante. Si bien Sherlock estaba tranquilo, cada vez que le parecía oportuno intentaba quitarse de nuevo los cables.

 

La herida estaba controlada, Sherlock estaba controlado pero, ¿quién controlaba sus nervios? Él no podía. Entre tanto, con la mano sobre la de su compañero para que se estuviera quieto, sintió un ligero apretón en ella. El doctor suspiró y correspondió al gesto.

 

El médico que les atendió consideró el estado del detective aceptable para ser enviado a planta después de pasar por un box para ponerle unos puntos. John no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, pero esperó a ver su evolución.

 

Ya con Sherlock en la cama, John pudo aprovechar para descansar en el sillón de la sala. No quería quedarse dormido, sólo descansar los ojos.

 

— John... —le llamó Sherlock. El doctor sabía que no le llamaba por algún dolor porque estaba tomando calmantes. Aunque bien podía ser inmune a ellos dado su historial. — John... —volvió a llamar.

 

— Sherlock, por favor, duérmete —suspiró el mayor.

 

— Quiero irme a casa —contestó él.

 

— Y si estuviéramos en casa te seguirías quejando.

 

— Está en mi naturaleza.

 

— Y, ¿qué más hay en tu naturaleza? —preguntó curioso John.

 

— Dame la mano y te lo diré —sonrió de medio lado.

 

— No.

 

— Pues me quito las vías —amenazó el moreno.

 

— Quítatelas y saldré por esa puerta para no volver —sentenció endureciendo el rostro el doctor. Y Sherlock no se quitó nada.

 

John no le diría nada sobre el hombre muerto en el salón, Lestrade ya tenía que haberse ocupado de eso. No quería que Sherlock recordara lo que él aún no sabía tan pronto, porque era capaz de volver allí y querer solucionarlo por su cuenta. Y su salud no estaba bien para eso todavía.

 

Cerró los ojos y lo siguiente que escuchó fue a alguien despertándole.

 

— Señor, ¿dónde está su pareja? —John giró la cabeza y vio la cama vacía. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y bufó sonoramente.

 

 


	7. Instintos biológicos

Casi una hora antes de esto, Sherlock durmió durante unos minutos, cómodo y calentito en la cama, hasta que la maldita herida decidió doler como los mil demonios.

 

 _Vaya, la jerga de John se le estaba pegando_ , sonrió ante esos pensamientos al ver al doctor dormido en el sillón.

 

¿Para qué perturbarlo? Después de todo estaba en un hospital, podía buscar por sí mismo algún calmante y regresar a su cama antes de que se diera cuenta. Quizás..., un estimulante también, necesitaba algo de lucidez para analizar los hechos ocurridos durante el día.

 

Y con gran sigilo, el detective consultor se levantó de su cama y se soltó los tubos de las vías, dejando el catéter en su vena para colocarse lo que encontrara. Tampoco era masoquista y ya bastante le habían agujereado en un día para que él contribuyera a la causa.

 

Salió de la sala y caminó pesadamente por los pasillos, aguantando los accesos de tos que empeoraban el dolor. Tras unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, un depósito de suministros médicos. Más calmantes no le calmarían por mucho tiempo. Él lo sabía; su cuerpo estaba habituado a tantas cosas que a esas alturas poco hacía algún efecto en él pero, al menos, alejaría su aburrimiento por un tiempo, aunque fuera un poco.

 

Sólo un residente hacía guardia y, con una emergencia entrando por la puerta, dejó de hacerla. _Todo tan fácil_ , _al menos podrían pensar de vez en cuando_ , caviló rodando los ojos. Y como un ninja cargado de excitación temporal, se deslizó por la puerta.

 

Los calmantes, estimulantes y demás medicamentos que pudieran causar adicción con mayor facilidad estaban protegidos por una caja fuerte al final de los pasillos de estanterías. Tal vez un impedimento para el ciudadano de a pie, un juego para Sherlock.

 

Leyendo las etiquetas se decantó por un calmante fuerte primero, mientras guardaba en un bolsillo un estimulante de la misma intensidad; en un futuro lo necesitaría, por ahora la prioridad era quitarse ese molesto dolor que le estaba reduciendo su capacidad deductiva.

 

Le fue sencillo inyectar el calmante por el catéter, _habría sido buena idea usar uno durante los días de adicción_ , pensó, aunque tampoco es que lo planeara mucho. Pero esos días quedaron atrás, el sólo necesitaba adormecer el dolor, y para ello necesitaba dosis ligeramente mayores a las del promedio.

 

Esperó unos minutos, hasta que apenas sintió la herida y se levantó.

 

¡Vaya! No sólo no sentía la herida, sino tampoco sus piernas. Dando traspiés, abrazándose a las estanterías, intentó salir, pero sus continuos bamboleos se transmitieron a lo alto de la estructura, provocando que pesadas cajas cayeran sobre él.

 

Al despertar minutos después no sabía dónde estaba, así que algo confundido se levantó de entre las cajas y salió del depósito.

 

¿Un hospital? ¿Qué hacía en un hospital? ¿Qué hacía vestido con esa bata? ¿Qué era esa cosa que sobresalía de su mano?

 

— ¿Un catéter? —lanzándoselo a un sorprendido enfermero, fue a inspeccionar un poco la zona, ahogado por todo el entorno, toses, gemidos, gritos, silencios sepulcrales…

 

Uno sonoro alboroto llegó a sus oídos proveniente de detrás de una colorida puerta. Curioso, la abrió y asomó la cabeza; algo parecido a un parque infantil se abrió ante él.

 

Muchos niños brincaban y jugaban sin supervisión, con todos los juguetes regados por el lugar; no era su sitio pero, por si le estaban buscando, mejor esconderse allí. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa entró, y el lugar era más cómodo de lo que podía haber esperado.

 

Pronto se vio rodeado de niños, vistiendo un sombrero pirata, un parche en el ojo y un loro de peluche en el hombro, cantando canciones piratas coreadas y bailando una especie de danza guerrera. ¡Se sentía tan a gusto! Los niños eran más sinceros y directos y nada prejuiciosos, mucho más fáciles de tratar.

 

Por su parte, John se había despertado y recorría el hospital, bufando y lanzando maldiciones a Sherlock Holmes. Ya vería el muy..., cuando le encontrara; conocería quién era el Capitán John Hamish Watson del Quinto Batallón de Fusileros de Northumberland, lo juraba por Dios.

Pero no hay que jurar en vano.

 

Guiado por cierto desastre en el depósito, quejas de enfermeros que hablaban de un lunático semidesnudo lanzador de catéteres que recorría el hospital y demás detalles, que vivía con Sherlock Holmes, carajo, y algo había aprendido, llegó hasta el ala de Pediatría, en concreto a la sala de los niños con cáncer.

 

Gritos, risas y alegría pura escapaban de aquel lugar, por lo demás sombrío.

John abrió la puerta y, tras observar el interior, no supo si reír, si preocuparse, o si entrar y arrastrar a Sherlock por la oreja.

 

— ¡ _Jawn_! —le llamó Sherlock con voz infantil, mientras empujaba a un inocente peluche con su espada para que "caminara" por una improvisada tabla. — ¡Ven a jugar!

 

El lado sentimental e infantil de John quería unirse al juego, disfrutar de esos instantes únicos con Sherlock, pero su lado racional le decía que debía sacar al detective de ahí; estaba enfermo y los niños con cáncer eran más propensos a las infecciones.

 

Decidió grabarlo unos minutos con el celular, así disfrutaría siempre de ese recuerdo. Luego entró y, cogiendo firmemente a Sherlock por un brazo, atravesó la sala, esquivando pelotazos y mandobles de espadas de globos de los enfadados niños, que no querían que su compañero de juegos se fuera.

 

— ¡John! Quería seguir jugando —protestó Sherlock, aún llevando el sombrero pirata.

 

— Es hora de dormir, Sherlock. No tengo ganas de que empeores —explicó paciente John.

 

— No tengo sueño —bufó el detective— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

 

— Sí tienes sueño —inquirió el doctor— ¿No recuerdas qué hacemos aquí? ¿Te diste un golpe?

 

— No sé.

 

Sherlock se dejó guiar en silencio hasta que, al pasar por el área de maternidad, Sherlock se detuvo en seco frente al vidrio del retén, donde los bebes recién nacidos descansaban plácidamente, sin ser conscientes de las miradas enternecidas de los espectadores ocasionales.

 

John no protestó. La mirada de Sherlock en esos momentos era una epifanía de emociones; tenía el rostro completamente pegado al cristal, con una mueca de fascinación casi infantil.

 

—John, quiero uno —murmuró el detective antes de deslizarse por el vidrio y caer en brazos de John, dejando una duda latente en su mente.

 

¿Qué habría pasado para que Sherlock actuara así? ¿Se habría despertado su reloj biológico? ¿Sherlock tenía de eso?

 

 _Con el detective nunca sabría_ , suspiró John, dando una última mirada nostálgica a los bebés.

 _Porque ése secretamente también era su deseo_ , admitió, sacando el frasco de estimulantes del bolsillo de la bata del joven. _Sherlock a veces no tenía remedio_ , pensó arrojando el medicamento a la basura.

 

 _No podría con dos niños_ , rio para sí el mayor mientras acostaba a Sherlock en su cama. Le quitó el sombrero pirata y admiró al joven mientras dormía.

 

 _Quizá..., tan sólo si..._ No tenía ninguna duda de que Sherlock sería un buen padre y más valiente que él con sus sentimientos, pero el que no recordara por lo que estaban allí era una cuestión que daba vueltas en su cabeza y en su preocupación.

 

Tan embelesado estaba John detallando a Sherlock que no se fijó en el enfermero que se acercaba sigiloso.

 

La manga del uniforme se retiró un poco en su muñeca al tenderle la mano con un _Buenas noches, me asignaron a Sherlock Holmes_ , y dejó ver un tatuaje que se perdía a lo largo de su antebrazo.

 

John no había visto nunca a un Yakuza y consideró el tatuaje como un dibujo más; una equivocación que le costaría ver a su amigo con una daga al cuello en un visto y no visto. Con Sherlock desfallecido y él desarmado y con mucho que perder, ¿qué pasaría ahora?


	8. Hermanos y compañeros

— ¡No! —gritó John exasperado. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

 

— El trabajo terminado —contestó el atacante apretando la daga contra el cuello de Sherlock sin todavía hacerle sangrar.

 

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero déjale..., por favor —pidió elevando una mano.

 

— No te queremos a ti, le queremos a él.

 

— Pero él no está bien. Yo trabajo con él, yo puedo ayudarte. Déjale, iré contigo sin llamar la atención.

 

El Yakuza miró a Sherlock y le dejó caer brusco sobre la cama. No le servía, se llevaría a John. Le cogió por el brazo y le empujó hasta la puerta. Una vez en el pasillo, el asaltante se metió la daga en la manga de la bata y, tomándola por el mango mientras seguía oculta de ojos indiscretos, apuntó a John hasta una puerta a pocos metros, metiéndose dentro de una sala.

 

— Oigan, no pueden entrar aquí —no era más que un hombre que habló demasiado y se llevó un golpe que le dejó inconsciente y tirado en el suelo. El director del hospital, si hacía justicia a la placa de la puerta.

 

En un instante, la habitación se llenó de sujetos desconocidos que compartían los tatuajes del hombre que aún tenía a John por el cuello.

 

En ese mismo segundo, un mensaje de texto llegó al teléfono de Lestrade, que se encontraba en el 221B arreglando el desastre con su gente de confianza a espaldas de Scotland Yard. Al final, el que le había llamado para este fin fue el hermano del detective, que se enteraba de todo con sus cámaras, micrófonos, agentes secretos y afán de control sobre su hermano pequeño.

 

Lestrade abrió el mensaje contrariado; no figuraba el nombre de quién lo había mandado. Es más, era el número de una cabina. No obstante, lo leyó de todos modos.

 

_Barts principal guerreros muerte_

 

El DI volvió a leerlo, pero seguía sin entenderlo. _¿Qué quería decir? ¿Quién quería decirlo?_

 

Estuvo un desesperado minuto intentando descifrarlo y se desesperó. Maldición, no quería hacerlo pero era su única alternativa, como de costumbre. Gruñó y escribió un nuevo destinatario para enviarlo: Mycroft Holmes o, según el nombre que reflejaba su agenda, El Gran Hermano Holmes. Cinco, cinco segundos tardó Mycroft en telefonearle.

 

— Lestrade al aparato.

 

— ¿Sufre de incompetencia aguda?

 

— ¿Disculpe?

 

— Mi hermano está en St Bartholomew rodeado de asesinos sanguinarios y usted está tan ricamente en el salón limpiando sangre. No le disculpo.

 

— No lo sabía. Acabo...

 

— No quiero excusas. Ahora, cállese y escuche lo que va a hacer.

 

— No tiene jurisdicción.

 

— Que se calle y escuche —y Lestrade, tras mandarle muy lejos con su mente, escuchó.

 

En el hospital, Sherlock había dejado la cabina en la planta baja y subía las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo. En el ascensor sería un blanco fácil, no podía arriesgarse a echar el plan por tierra por su comodidad. No, inconcebible, John estaba en peligro, y el director del hospital..., también tendría que salvarle.

 

Mareado y hastiado de sí mismo llegó por fin al pasillo de su habitación. Tras esquivar el puesto de enfermeros y algunos deambulantes, se acercó sigiloso a la puerta de la dirección y escuchó.

 

— Ya está bien de jueguecitos. Dinos quién mató a nuestro jefe.

 

— Pero ya les he dicho lo que sé. Por las heridas, se trata de un asesinato a sangre fría; estuvo vivo hasta la última puñalada. Murió desangrado y agónico.

 

— No es suficiente.

 

 _John les habrá dicho que es doctor_ , pensó el moreno rodando los ojos.

 

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Tienen alguna banda rival?

 

— No es de su incumbencia. Usted no nos sirve. Matadle y traed al otro.

 

Sherlock abrió la puerta bruscamente y se valió del factor sorpresa y un bisturí que había en un carro del pasillo. Un descuido que le vino muy bien.

 

— El otro ya está aquí —sentenció tomando al primer Yakuza que vio, apuntando a su cuello.

 

El problema era que el resto de los Yakuza le apuntaba a él, salvo uno, que marcaba el cuello de John con una daga a punto de degollarle, impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno.

 

— Soltadle —exigió el detective— y os daré mi veredicto.

 

— ¿Por qué tenemos que creerte? —exclamó el Yakuza que tenía a merced del bisturí.

 

— Porque lo único que tenéis ahora mismo es a ese muerto —dijo señalando un cuerpo en el interior de un saco forense. No, no era el director; éste yacía aún inconsciente tras su escritorio. Era el jefe de los Yakuza, a quien habían trasladado desde su escondite al hospital en una caja de madera olvidada en una esquina.

 

La situación no podía ponerse peor, aunque eso nunca es cierto. No obstante, las cosas, tarde o temprano, siempre mejoran.

 

— Policía de Scotland Yard, están rodeados. No hagan ningún movimiento, no dudaremos en disparar —se escuchaba desde un megáfono de la calle. Pero hay quien no escucha, y uno de los mafiosos intentó apresar a Sherlock.

 

Mala idea. Un disparo atravesó el cristal y su corazón. Y la sala se llenó de policías.

 

En un momento, John se vio libre de su opresor y Sherlock de su rehén. El director era llevado a otra sala para ser atendido mientras todos los integrantes de la banda que allí se encontraban eran esposados. Y, al ver pasar al segundo al mando, Sherlock dio el punto final al caso.

 

— Los Triada —le susurró al oído. Las bandas rivales es lo que tienen. La expresión que generó no tenía nombre.

 

Las miradas del detective y el doctor se cruzaron. Después de estar de nuevo tan cerca de la muerte, ahí seguían. Entonces, Sherlock perdió la conciencia y se desmayó en sus rápidos brazos.

 

— Átale a la cama, hazme el favor —dijo Lestrade saliendo el último de la sala. Con tanto alboroto había pasado desapercibido a los ojos del mayor.

 

John cargó en brazos a Sherlock y le llevó a su cama, volviéndole a poner la medicación. Le tomó la mano y suspiró aliviado; estos sustos acabarían con su corazón. Por el contrario, Sherlock se veía sosegado, como si la vida no fuera con él. _Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso_ , pensó John.

 

Y se acordó de algo; no había tenido noticias de la señora Hudson desde que salió esposado de Baker Street y, al volver, allí no había nadie. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

 


	9. Paz relativa

Unas horas antes, cuando John había salido de aquella manera del apartamento y Lestrade se había ido después del ataque de Sherlock, la señora Hudson daba vueltas por el piso, nerviosa, y encima, del piso de arriba venía un sonido de disparos y gruñidos intercalados.

 

_¡Pobre Sherlock!_

 

El timbre sonó insistente, así que la buena señora fue a abrir; un hombre trajeado de negro la saludó y le indicó un auto también negro y lujoso.

 

 _¡Mycroft!_ Esto tenía la firma del hermano mayor de Sherlock por todos lados. Después de todo, algo parecido pasó el día que se convirtió en la casera del menor de los Holmes. Cogió su abrigo y subió al auto.

 

...

 

— Señora Hudson —saludó Mycroft con su usual sonrisa de lado. — Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

 

La anciana le miró suspicaz, mas tomó asiento, ya que le era ofrecido por el Gobierno Británico en persona.

 

— ¿Té? ¿Café? ¿Coñac? ¿Brandy? —ofreció Mycroft tomando asiento frente a la señora en la gran mesa del salón. Estaba siendo muy manipulador.

 

—Brandy, Mycroft, gracias —la desconfiada mujer tomó un trago tan pronto tuvo el vaso en sus manos. — ¿Y bien?

 

Mycroft dejó de balancear su pie en el aire.

 

— ¿No puedo invitarla a charlar?

 

— No, sólo lo haces cuando requieres información de tu hermano; soy su casera, no tu espía.

 

— Aun así... —la invitó a proseguir Mycroft curioso. — Verá —empezó al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la terca anciana— deseo conocer el tipo de relación que llevan el doctor y mi hermano menor.

 

La señora Hudson se sonrojó, Mycroft estaba tocando su vena cotilla.

 

— No les digas que yo te dije —comenzó— pero creo que esos dos llevan algo más que amistad.

 

Mycroft alzó una ceja, así sí tenía sentido todo lo que había oído con sus micrófonos; John le había mentido.

 

— No me malinterprete, su relación no es física como la de los inquilinos de la señora Turner —la señora reía con la voz floja— ellos..., comparten algo profundo.

 

— ¿Profundo? —a Mycroft esa palabra le traía muchas imágenes a la cabeza.

 

— Sí, John tiene una paciencia de santo y maneja a Sherlock de una manera..., ya no es tan hiperactivo, ni berrinchudo, ni introvertido como antes; se controla, ha mejorado su sociabilidad, un poco, eso sí, pero..., hablamos de Sherlock.

 

Mycroft asintió. Así que su hermanito estaba creciendo..., y la inocencia le estaba jugando en contra.

 

— ¿Qué cree que pasó en esa habitación? —preguntó muy serio Mycroft.

 

La señora Hudson rio.

 

— Lo normal, John cuidando de Sherlock con unas palabras muy fáciles de malinterpretar, debería decir.

 

Mycroft la taladró con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. De todas maneras no se libraba de tener que hablar con su hermano de hombre a hombre.

 

La señora Hudson fue devuelta a Baker Street una hora después, habiendo informado a Mycroft de todo lo que necesitaba saber, y de lo que no también. El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, así que maldiciendo a su cadera, la señora atendió.

 

— Señora Hudson, ¡qué alivio! —escuchó decir a John al otro lado. — Llevo horas tratando de comunicarme con usted, pensé que algo malo...

 

— ¿Algo malo, cariño? Soy la casera de Sherlock Holmes, siempre pasan cosas raras. Tranquilo, John, estoy bien —escuchó un forcejeo— ¿dónde estáis?

 

— En el hospital, Sherlock tuvo un pequeño ¡déjate la maldita vía! accidente.

 

— ¡señora hudson, john me está matando!

 

— Oh, pobrecillo —dijo compadecida, más que todo por John, la señora. — Deberías colgar, parece que Sherlock está armando jaleo.

 

— No tiene ni idea, señora Hudson, hasta mañana —se despidió el buen doctor.

 

En el hospital, el escándalo era increíble.

 

— ¡John, no lo entiendes! ¡Tengo que regresar! El yakuza murió de una manera espectacular, necesito experimentar... —la tos le impidió seguir hablando.

 

— Nada de eso, Sherlock. Estás convaleciente, muy débil, necesitas descansar; si mañana te ven mejor, te dan el alta —le explicó pacientemente John mientras seguía sujetando las manos de un hiperactivo Sherlock.

 

— Mañana será muy tarde... —se quejó molesto el detective, golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada— guardar cama es aburrido.

 

Estuvieron así un buen rato y, cuando John pensó que estaba un poco más tranquilo, le soltó. Craso error.

 

Sherlock era rápido y tenía una buena coordinación, así que brincó de la cama dispuesto a huir, ante la atónita mirada de John. Pero el mayor había sido soldado y sus reflejos se mantenían.

 

Con un brazo rodeó al detective, tacleándole con el hombro sano y devolviéndole a la cama de manera poco delicada.

 

— ¡John! —se quejó Sherlock.

 

—Ni John ni Jawn, te quedas en la cama, Sherlock —y dicho esto, John rebuscó debajo de la cama ubicando las correas de velcro de la misma.

 

— No irás a atarme, ¿o sí? —jadeó Sherlock algo nervioso.

 

— Lestrade me lo aconsejó —explicó John rodeando las muñecas de un muy tranquilo Sherlock con las cintas. No se dejaría manipular por esa supuesta calma.

 

— No me gusta —bufó el detective— libérame, este jueguecito ha llegado muy lejos.

 

— Lamento decirte que no es un juego. Si no hay otra manera de tenerte quieto, pasarás la noche atado —amenazó John, revisando que las ataduras estuvieran firmes pero no apretadas.

 

— ¡John! —Sherlock se veía muy molesto— libérame ahora mismo.

 

— No —respondió el doctor con sencillez, sentándose al lado de la cama. — Así descansarás; no más casos, no más asesinos ni experimentos hasta que te mejores por completo.

 

Sherlock giró el rostro para no ver a John, sumido en un violento berrinche, formando un gracioso puchero con los labios.

 

Sin embargo, no luchó contra las cintas de velcro. John había caído dormido sobre uno de sus brazos; estaba tan tranquilo que a Sherlock le dio pena moverse demasiado y se dedicó a contemplar el sueño sin pesadillas de su amigo.

 

Un "amigo" que le había besado en el callejón justo cuando la desesperación, mientras esperaba a la ambulancia, le había sobrepasado.

 

— Tengo hambre —soltó se repente, despertando a John de su siesta. Mejor no pensar mucho en lo del callejón, menos estando atado y a merced del doctor.

 

— Es de madrugada, Sherlock —espetó John frotándose los ojos— no van a traerte..., espera..., ¿vas a comer?

 

— Tengo hambre, y no es miércoles, ¿para qué usas el cerebro John? —dramatizó el joven— ahora ve y tráeme comida. A estas horas deben estar preparando el desayuno.

 

— Voy, voy, sólo espero que no me echen a patadas de la cocina —y estirándose, John salió de la habitación.

 

— Ahora a soltarme — dijo el detective con picardía forzando las ataduras cuando el doctor ya no estaba. — ¡Maldita sea! Son sólo velcro..., deben soltarse... ¡Oh! ¡Qué estúpido!, por supuesto que no se soltarán si tiro de ellas.

 

Se incorporó con dificultad e, ignorando la herida recién curada, trató de alcanzar con los dientes la punta de la cinta; no sería tan difícil, ¿o sí?

 

Sí era difícil. Si giraba hacia un lado, estiraba la herida, si se volteaba hacia el otro, la aplastaba, y por mucho que pudiera ignorarla, justo cuando estaba a punto de morder la cinta, una punzada de dolor le enviaba de regreso sobre la almohada.

 

— El dolor es bueno —rio John cerrando la puerta de vuelta. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja cerrada, llena de la insípida comida del hospital.

 

— Ya no tengo hambre —gruñó Sherlock viéndose descubierto.

 

— Me despertaste, tuve que ir hasta la cocina y discutir con un tipo más grande...

 

— Todos son más grandes que tú, John —acotó Sherlock.

 

— ...Y fuerte..., un italiano muy enfadado he de decir, por traerte una bandeja de jodida comida —continuó John posándola en la mesa giratoria de la cama— y así lo hayas hecho para tener una oportunidad para escapar, te la vas a comer o me conocerás de malas —amenazó el doctor destapando la bandeja.

 

— No puedo comer si estoy atado —soltó Sherlock con una sonrisa— tendrás que liberarme o darme de comer..., tú decides John —finalizó, lanzándole una mirada muy significativa.

 

¿Darle de comer? Casi prefería liberarlo. Por otra parte, si lo hacía, Sherlock era muy capaz de arrojarle la bandeja y salir corriendo. No, la solución lógica era darle de comer.

 

Viendo la decisión en los ojos de John, Sherlock cerró la boca con fuerza.

 

— Sherlock...

 

— No.

 

— Sólo es avena..., no está tan mal —dijo John dándole una probada a la cuchara. _Puaj_ , sí que estaba mal, pero no era su desayuno después de todo.

 

— No.

 

— ¿Y las tostadas?

 

— No.

 

— Al menos el jugo...

 

— no.

 

John suspiró y dejó todo sobre la bandeja, simulando su rendición y, justo cuando Sherlock sonrió victorioso, le besó; un beso sencillo, mera unión de labios.

 

Aprovechando la estupefacción del detective y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, John deslizó la cuchara llena de avena.

 

Ya le había besado en el callejón, Sherlock lo sabía, ¿qué más daba unos cuántos besos más, en nombre de la salud del joven?


	10. ¡Oh, de nuevo no!

Sherlock escupió la comida sin decoro en la cara de John, poniéndole perdido.

 

— ¡Es asqueroso, no vuelvas a hacerlo! —exclamó con repugnancia.

 

El doctor se limpió con la sábana, las servilletas y casi todo a su alrededor estaba para lavar.

 

— De acuerdo —suspiró apocado— no volveré a hacerlo, pero déjame limpiarte. Sherlock se quedó quieto y sonrojado por la delicadeza con la que John rozaba sus labios con la tela.

 

— Me refiero a la avena —musitó sin poder evitar explicarle.

 

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó el mayor habiéndole escuchado perfectamente.

 

— Que tengo calor, suéltame —exclamó azorado.

 

— No —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, así cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

 

Cuando el desastre ya estaba controlado, llamaron a la puerta.

 

— Adelante —dijo John, y unas enfermeras pasaron con un carro singular.

 

— Venimos a bañar al señor Holmes, ¿puede usted salir un momento? —espetó una de ellas.

 

— ¿Qué? No, John... —pidió el detective.

 

— Puedo llamar a un enfermero, si está más cómodo.

 

— No se moleste, lo haré yo mismo —respondió el doctor ante la mirada de Sherlock.

 

— Oh, disculpe, no me había dado cuenta. Volveremos a por el carrito más tarde —y se marcharon hablando entre ellas.

 

— ¿Me vas a bañar tú? —enarcó una ceja el moreno.

 

— Si quieres las llamo y que vuelvan —sentenció el doctor. Sherlock cerró la boca y desvió la mirada— de acuerdo, empezaré por quitarte la bata.

 

— ¿No me quitas las esposas?

 

— No.

 

— No puedes quitarme la bata sin romperla.

— Tengo otra en el carrito —señaló, para mal de Sherlock. —Ahora, compórtate—.

 

Desató la bata del cuello y pasó las manos por su espalda para hacer lo mismo con el lazo de detrás, apoyando la cara en el pecho del moreno para poder llegar. El corazón del detective estaba incontrolable incluso para él mismo. John se separó con las manos temblorosas, dejando la espalda al descubierto. Examinó la bata intentando no mirar a Sherlock a la cara, no era un buen momento. No podría quitársela sin romper las mangas, así que las rasgó con los dedos. Y la bata cayó en los muslos.

 

— Bien, vamos a hacer esto rápido —dijo John quitando la bata y dejando a Sherlock a merced de todo, atado y desnudo. Sherlock se quería morir; tan indefenso frente a John. Sólo ese consuelo le quedaba, que era John.

 

Aunque su cuerpo pensaba muy distinto de la situación y cierta parte de su cerebro le estaba mostrando imágenes poco decorosas sobre lo que podía hacerle John en ese momento. Las palabras “atado” e “indefenso” ya no sonaban tan mal y la sangre cambió de lugar.

 

Como profesional que era, el doctor empapó la esponja en agua y jabón y empezó por las piernas sin mirar más allá. Sherlock se llevó instintivo las manos a su entrepierna, alguien estaba muy contento por el contacto de la esponja; _estúpidas reacciones físicas_ , pensó el detective molesto.

 

— No seas crío, no me importan tus genitales —exclamó pasando la esponja por el pecho, el marcado y pálido pecho de Sherlock, que no contestó. John tragó pesadamente; había cosas que no debería estar pensando, no en ese momento y no con Sherlock. Con tan sólo esa parte por asear, John le dejó la esponja sobre las manos. — Hazlo tú mismo —sonrió dándose la vuelta. Todo un alivio para ambos, uno por la molesta erección y el otro por los conflictos internos que estaban teniendo lugar en su mente.

 

Aunque el problema seguía ahí, ¿cómo ponerle la bata limpia sin quitarle las esposas?

 

— No puedes —espetó el moreno en la misma posición pero ya limpio por completo. John dejó la esponja en el carrito y lo apartó a un lado. — Tendrás que desatarme —sonrió de medio lado. Y era verdad, el doctor tuvo que admitirlo.

 

— ¿Te escaparás?

 

— ¿Por quién me tomas?

 

— Vamos a obviar esa pregunta —enarcó una ceja el mayor. Cogió primero la bata limpia, para tenerlo todo más controlado, y le liberó de una de las esposas, metiendo la manga por el brazo. Volvió a atarle y repitió el proceso con el otro brazo.

 

— ¿Ves? Mi mala fama son sólo rumores.

 

— Vivo contigo —rio John —puedo corroborar que no lo son—. Ató la cinta a su cuello y a su cintura, sintiendo el calor del detective a través de la ropa y, por supuesto, su arrítmico corazón.

 

— Estás muy caliente.

 

— Y tú obsesionado con el sexo.

 

—No soy yo quien está levantando la bata por la entrepierna.

 

— Vete a la mierda —le volvió la cara el detective, haciendo que John sonriera con sorna.

 

— Venga, seamos adultos —tosió el doctor. No me refiero a ese tipo de calor, idiota, caliente de fiebre —dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente. — Te ha vuelto a subir, te pondré la medicación.

 

— ¿Llevas mi medicación encima? ¿Qué eres, una farmacia móvil?

 

— Sí, más o menos —respondió sacando un bote y una jeringa sellada de la chaqueta.

 

— No, inyección otra vez no —se movió el detective presuroso. Ojalá hubiese persistido en su intento de escapar.

 

— Vamos, Sherlock, no empecemos otra vez, es sólo una inyección.

 

— No quiero. Y no puedes ponérmela atado —sentenció seguro de sí mismo.

 

— Te desataré una mano, no me obligues a placarte otra vez —la respuesta fue un mohín molesto.

 

John puso el bote y la jeringa en la mesa móvil dejada a un lado después de no haber comido y preparó la inyección. Con la jeringa en una mano, desamarró el velcro de la esposa con la otra, y la intención del menor no se hizo esperar.

 

— No, Sherlock, no —gritó John echándose encima cuando el moreno ya estaba trasteando con la otra esposa, quedando sobre su espalda sin tocar la herida directamente.

 

Sherlock siguió forcejeando en su intento, pero John se aprovechó de su mayor peso y posición para alcanzar su trasero. Apartó la bata y se la clavó lo más cuidadoso que pudo, dadas las circunstancias. Sherlock gimió y exhaló profundamente mientras el líquido entraba en su organismo, dejando a su paso la sensación de tener la pierna en llamas. John sonrió satisfecho y la retiró suavemente.

 

— ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto —jadeó sudoroso tumbado sobre la espalda de Sherlock. El detective gruñó, no estaba muy de acuerdo.

 

— John.

 

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

 

— Me estás hincando tu pene erecto —John se quedó helado, salvo una parte, porque podía sentirlo y era tan verdad como incontrolable.

 

Entonces la puerta se abrió sin ser tocada.

 

— ¿Interrumpo? —exclamó el hombre del paraguas.

 

— Oh, Dios —susurró John cerrando los ojos con fuerza tras mirar al hombre desde la incómoda y vergonzosa posición.

 

— No, otro tonto no —dijo Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

Mycroft flotaba en el ego de su supuesta razón.


	11. Una visita aristocrática

El alto hombre del gobierno caminó hasta una de las sillas del cuarto, ignorando olímpicamente los intentos del doctor por desembarazarse de Sherlock. Tomó asiento mientras John, con las mejillas enrojecidas, se ponía en pie, deseando poder desaparecerse a sí mismo y al carrito del baño.

 

Mycroft analizó todo en la habitación con una mirada rápida y en su cerebro se formó una deducción rápida de lo ocurrido.

 

— Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu baño, hermanito —dijo con sorna, dando vueltas a su paraguas.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, nana mágica? —espetó Sherlock recostándose con cuidado en la cama.

 

Mycroft alzó una ceja ante dicha acción.

 

— Venía a hablarte, ya sabes, de hermano a hermano —dijo con sencillez.

 

— Vale, les dejo solos —aceptó John.

 

— Él se queda —siseó Sherlock— eso de hermano a hermano no sirve entre nosotros, Mycroft.

 

El pelirrojo torció el gesto, no quería discutir esos temas delante del doctor.

 

— Bien, seré directo, Sherlock: no creo que debas seguir con John, él es un hombre demasiado experimentado para ti y tú eres o, al menos eras, asexual. Ya en dos ocasiones he tenido pruebas de sus actos contigo, unos actos con los cuáles no pareces estar de acuerdo pero que aceptas por no perderle…

 

— Mycroft, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —soltó John.

 

— Ya el aburrimiento le comió el cerebro —espetó Sherlock.

 

— Sabéis bien a qué me refiero. John, has forzado a mi hermano en dos ocasiones, me sorprende que te aproveches de su inocencia…

 

— Pero si ya te expliqué qué fue lo que tus "micrófonos" captaron —exclamó John viendo cómo la poca paciencia que le quedaba se iba reduciendo a límites peligrosos— sólo estaba inyectando a Sherlock.

 

— Seguro, querido doctor —sonrió irónico Mycroft— y esa sencilla acción médica provocó esas reacciones —señaló ambas erecciones.

 

_Maldita capacidad de observación de los Holmes._

 

— Me estaba bañando —explicó el detective, buscando con la mirada algo que le sirviera para hacer ruido y espantar al odioso de su hermano y sus aires de "sabelotodo".

 

John se llevó una mano a la frente, eso sólo le daría más ideas al político.

 

— Sólo son reacciones biológicas, hermanito, y las estás mezclando con los sentimientos hacia el doctor. Eso es peligroso.

 

— ¿Sentimientos? Son sólo una debilidad —chasqueó el detective— y como bien dices, son reacciones biológicas, no hay nada entre John y yo.

 

Mycroft alzó una ceja, mientras que John sentía cómo el piso se abría a sus pies, pero como buen soldado se mantuvo firme en su puesto.

 

— Te estás engañando —negó Mycroft.

 

— ¡Qué sabes tú! Eres casi tan asexual como yo, ¿no es ése el término? —contestó Sherlock tratando de negar la arrolladora verdad que rondaba en su cerebro, porque sí, estaba sintiendo cosas por John, más allá de las físicas.

 

John sonrió por lo bajo y Mycroft captó la sutil amenaza del doctor.

 

— Sé mucho, Sherlock, porque yo…

 

— Eres mayor, más inteligente, más sociable, mejor y más poderoso, guarda tu mantra de superioridad para ti mismo —gruñó Sherlock entre toses.

 

—Mycroft, no le agites —ordenó John mientras daba suaves palmadas a la espalda del menor.

 

— Tiene que escucharme, tiene que estar seguro para… —comenzó el político levantándose con elegancia de su silla.

 

— Deja de sobreprotegerme, si me revuelco con john es asunto mío —explotó el detective— así como es asunto tuyo el creer o no nuestra versión —terminó, para luego caer sobre las almohadas agotado.

 

— Mycroft, vete de aquí o le contaré —amenazó John, provocando que Sherlock alzara la cabeza curioso.

 

— Me iré, sólo deseo proteger a Sherlock —se excusó Mycroft abriendo la puerta.

 

— De eso puedo encargarme yo —afirmó John— porque por mucho que pregonéis que los sentimientos son una debilidad, que estáis mejor solos, sois unos sedientos del contacto humano. Sherlock sabe que puede confiar plenamente en mí, que es mi mejor amigo y que jamás haré algo que pueda lastimarle, porque yo le amo y no importa si no desea corresponderme: yo estaré ahí para él, siempre.

 

John paró en seco su discurso, temblando por lo que había dicho.

 

— Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar, doctor —sonrió Mycroft al salir. — Sherlock, cuídalo mucho, no encontrarás a otro como él —finalizó solemne, cerrando la puerta.

 

— Voy a por un café —se excusó John saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a Sherlock a los ojos.

 

Sherlock se dejó aplastar por el peso de las palabras de John, los besos, el deseo mal disimulado, toda esa paciencia y comprensión con él de repente cobraba sentido, de una manera aterradora para el joven.

 

— Sherlock —escuchó que le llamaban— no le des más vueltas. Está bien si no correspondes, está bien si no lo entiendes, no tienes que cambiar, podemos seguir como antes, podemos olvidar todo esto y seguir siendo sólo amigos.

 

Sherlock abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de John, cálidos y amables.

 

— Me temo que no hay vuelta atrás —sentenció acercándose repentino, besando al doctor con urgencia, torpe, dejándose llevar por la vorágine de sentimientos y sensaciones que le invadían.

 

— Sherlock —sonrió el doctor contra sus labios, después de lo que le parecieron horas— estamos en un hospital.

 

— ¿Y qué? —preguntó inocente el detective. Sus manos estaban perdidas en algún lugar bajo la camisa de John, manteniendo el cuerpo de éste completamente pegado al suyo.

 

— Esto no puede hacerse en un hospital —explicó John complaciente, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años. Sacó las manos de Sherlock de debajo de su camisa y se alejó hasta dejarse caer en la silla de al lado. — Espera a llegar al piso— prometió jugando con los rizos del menor.

 

— Me aburro —suspiró manipulador cerrando los ojos ante el suave y agradable contacto de las manos de John sobre su piel.

 

— Cuéntame que hiciste para ser vetado del servicio de enfermeros de Gran Bretaña —le animó John curioso.

 

— No creo que desees saber eso —contestó Sherlock repentinamente ruborizado.

 

— ¿Tú, avergonzado? Ahora lo deseo más —rio el doctor sorprendido por la extraña reacción de Sherlock —si no me cuentas no volverás a sentir mis labios.

 

— Eso no es negociable.

 

— Oh, sí que lo es.

 

Sherlock asintió derrotado y comenzó con su relato.

 

— Cuando vivía solo y desamparado —empezó con dramatismo— no tenía un doctor personal que se preocupara por mi dieta o por mi descanso, así que caía enfermo con mucha frecuencia y Mycroft siempre enviaba a odiosos enfermeros para cuidarme.

 

John comenzó a reír con discreción.

 

— El primero no sabía ni pinchar, el segundo era un fisgón, la tercera intentó violarme y la cuarta… —Sherlock tragó pesadamente— era un insulto al cuidado personal.

 

— Habló quién pudo —dijo bostezando. — Cuéntame de cada uno de ellos con todo lujo de detalles —pidió John acomodando su cabeza en la cama del detective, con los ojos brillantes por la curiosidad y el sueño haciéndose con todo él.

 

— Demasiado cerca —se alejó Sherlock al roce del cuerpo de John. Él puso más cama de por medio pensando que la situación era demasiado idílica para ser verdad.

 

— Demasiado lejos —espetó entonces el detective tirando de su suéter. El doctor bufó y volvió a acomodarse.

 

— Sherlock, te huele el aliento.

 

— La medicación.

 

— No, no huele como la medicación —le miró el mayor preocupado, viendo el miedo en los ojos de Sherlock, distintos.


	12. Extrayendo más que lo físico

El nerviosismo se adueñó de John, provocándole un temblor de manos inusual. No era un paciente cualquiera en el que si no podías hacer más lo asumías de alguna forma y el tiempo y la experiencia, que era mucha y dolorosa, hacía el resto. No, era Sherlock, parte de él.  
Si Sherlock moría, él lo haría también, y esta vez para siempre.

Pero debía controlarse, transmitir tranquilidad aunque no fuera cierta y no sirviera para nada con el gran genio.

— No será nada. Ya sabes, los médicos siempre nos ponemos en lo peor —rio nervioso quitándole la esposa que aún tenía puesta. Te haré una analítica y saldremos de dudas.

— ¿Otra vez a pincharme? —se quejó Sherlock.

— Sí, pincharte otra vez. He tenido pacientes que se quejaban menos —espetó el doctor levantándose con pesadez de la cama del moreno.

— También habrás tenido que se quejasen más.

— No te creas —sonrió saliendo por la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, John volvió con los utensilios de extracción, provocando una cara de desagrado por parte del detective.

— Estira los brazos y abre y cierra las manos —instruyó. — No hace falta que mires cómo la extraigo.

— Es innato, no puedo controlarlo a voluntad.

John observó por un momento esos ojos llenos de curiosidad, desviando la atención para remangarle la bata. La piel era nívea, casi translúcida, pero encontrar la vena no sería fácil. Aun siendo visibles, eran demasiado finas a la vista.

Se puso los guantes de látex y tomó una banda elástica del color de sus ojos para atarla por encima del codo y así poder ver la escurridiza vena cuando se expandiera un poco. 

Primero en el derecho, luego en el izquierdo... Y ahí estaba, la vena mediana cubital, de la que normalmente se saca la sangre en el brazo por su buena ubicación, tamaño y, afortunadamente para el doctor, porque no se mueve hacia los lados como otras. Cuantas menos cosas se movieran para sacar sangre a Sherlock mejor.  
Quitó la banda elástica con el dedo donde haría la extracción para no perder la referencia.

— Pon un dedo aquí y deja la mano abierta —indicó al detective, que no tuvo inconveniente en poner el índice y obedecer.

La habilidad con la que John montaba la aguja era armónica, como un baile, hasta que apartó el dedo de Sherlock, le sujetó el brazo por la parte posterior e introdujo la agujo en su piel. Entonces sólo era un dolor punzante succionador de sangre.

John sacó la aguja con cuidado y, con el bote de sangre ya listo, colocó un poco de algodón en el lugar de la extracción y lo fijó con esparadrapo, quedando prendado de cómo Sherlock había observado cada paso como si su finalidad hubiera sido aprendérselos.

— No lo muevas hasta que vuelva, déjalo estirado —y se fue a dejar la muestra del análisis. El más alto se quedó en la cama con el brazo extendido y dolorido.

— ¿Qué tengo? —inquirió a la vuelta del mayor.

— No lo sé, están analizándolo —respondió éste desconcertado.

— Tu hipótesis. El motivo de tu temor tan repentino.

— Será algo que hayas comido.

— Nadie se pone así por una hipótesis tan absurda. Piensas que tengo cáncer —se incorporó.

— No lo pienso.

— Porque niegas la realidad —gritó el detective acabando con un golpe de tos sonando a persona mayor.

— No estoy aquí para hacerte empeorar, túmbate — le dijo el doctor bajando la voz y haciendo que se tumbara por los hombros. —Ayer discutí con Sarah —Sherlock no disimuló su sonrisa— sabía que eso te alegraría —se mordió la lengua John— ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo desafiaste a la Sanidad Británica?

— Oh, cierto, te estaba contando —palmeó el detective la cama— misma historia, mismas condiciones —y John se acomodó a su lado.

— El primero, como te dije, era novato y no pincharía ni un pavo en Navidad.

— Hasta tú has sido novato.

— No compares —enarcó una ceja— John negó con la cabeza. Qué ofensa. — Ese hombre era un peligro público y así se lo hice saber a mi hermano. Pero me obvió. Y me negué a que me inyectara.

— ¿Y por eso te pusieron en la lista negra? No me lo creo.

— Por supuesto que no. Eso sólo fue el principio de la odisea —enfatizó— le pinché yo y le dejé en el Club Diógenes, como obsequio.

— Las personas no..., déjalo —agitó una mano el doctor— ¿qué le pasó a la segunda?

— Gritaba mucho.

— Y tú...

— Le tapé la boca con esparadrapo y la dejé en el club.

— ¿A alguno de los cuatro le dejaste fuera del club?

— No, hacía frío. Eso sería cruel, John —el mayor rodó los ojos.

— ¿Y la que intentó violarte? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Que el sexo sólo me interese puntualmente no significa que no vea las señales. Deja ya los celos sin fundamento hacia La Mujer.

— ¿Y por qué la llamas La Mujer?

— Porque es una mujer. Vale, es inteligente, es un rival a considerar, como Moriarty. ¿También tienes celos de él? No contestes. Ya sabes, la gente habla. Dales un tema de conversación y se olvidarán del resto.

— ¿Qué es el resto?

— Nosotros —John torció el gesto— ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No te ha bajado la erección, por cierto, no deberías tomar pastillitas azules.

— No las tomo.

— Ah..., entonces tengo que resultarte tentador —rio, y se llevó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. — Qué susceptible con tu sexualidad, sólo es un tema —rodó los ojos.

— Volvamos a lo que estábamos. ¿Qué hiciste con la que quería violarte? —sacó a flote su instinto protector.

— Yo nada, la señora Hudson la sacó de las orejas.

— ¿Y si no hubiese estado la señora Hudson? No me lo digas, Club Diógenes —rio el doctor. Sherlock se mordió el labio, era de buen grado tener a alguien que le comprendiera a tal escala. — ¿Y la otra? ¿La del cuidado personal?

— Exceso de maquillaje que olía raro y además me sobrealimentaba.

— ¿He de temer por mi vida? —bromeó.

— No, ¿por qué? Ah, ironía otra vez. Creo que Mycroft la contrató como cocinera. Mala elección, incrementará sus problemas con la dieta. Y tú no me sobrealimentas, me “sobreteas”.

— Eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

— Ya, pero tu cara es divertida justo en esa posición.

John no pudo resistirse a besarle, pero un beso corto, para no mimarle demasiado. Tan dulces sus labios... Tan cálido y tan callado Sherlock...

— Señores —dijo un auxiliar entrando— los resultados del análisis ya están— le entregó el sobre a John y se marchó, dejándoles solos en la incertidumbre.

— Ábrelo —inquirió Sherlock ante la duda del doctor.


	13. La mancha acusadora

John abrió el sobre y sacó los resultados ante la escrutadora mirada de Sherlock.

 

Los ojos del doctor iban y venían de valor en valor. A veces daba la vuelta a la hoja y seguía con el dedo las gráficas, frunciendo el entrecejo y murmurando síntomas para sí.

 

— ¡Dime qué tengo de una vez! —explotó Sherlock.

 

John le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Sin embargo, la contestación murió en sus labios al ser interrumpido por un enfermero que venía a cambiar los sueros y medicamentos de Sherlock. John lo analizó con una mirada seria, nada de tatuajes sospechosos, sólo una pequeña estrella en la muñeca, un enfermero “normal”.

 

— Por favor, sigan, soy invisible —comentó con simpatía.

 

John asintió y volvió a lanzar chispas por los ojos hacia el detective. Sherlock, sabiamente, se encogió entre las sábanas.

 

— Usted no es invisible, John y yo podemos verle, refutando su declaración de...

 

— Sherlock Holmes, cállate —ordenó John agitando los resultados— ¿Quieres saber qué tienes? Bronquitis aguda.

 

— Tengo bronquitis, eso ya lo habías diagnosticado. ¡Qué perdida más absurda de sangre!

 

— Tenías bronquitis, pero está mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba y ni mucho menos había pensado que tendrías un claro riesgo de desarrollar la versión crónica o un enfisema —una vena palpitaba en la sien del doctor.

 

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

 

— Has estado fumando a escondidas, no trates de negarlo —acusó John.

 

— No lo niego, a veces los parches no son suficientes para resolver un...

 

— Prometiste dejar de fumar, estabas dejándolo, ¿o sólo me veías la cara de tonto? —poco pudo hacer John para disimular una mueca de pesar en su rostro, se sentía traicionado. — Esas cosas te hacen mal, te matan lentamente.

 

— John —empezó Sherlock.

 

— No, no digas nada, no sé para qué me preocupo por ti, no sé para qué me tomo el trabajo de esconderte los malditos cigarrillos —ahora el doctor paseaba de acá para allá— debajo de la calavera, entre el carbón de la chimenea, ¡incluso en mis tarros de mermelada!

 

El enfermero, sorprendido y avergonzado por la regañina ajena, salió imperceptiblemente del lugar. _Vaya par de lunáticos._

 

— Y lo que más me molesta Sherlock, es que necesites de ellos, ¡santo cielo!, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolver un caso sin ayuda de la nicotina.

 

— Permite acallar los pensamientos inútiles y...

 

— Todavía lo justificas —estalló John, lanzándole los resultados a la cara. — Todo lo que estás diciendo es que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente, que eres débil y no puedes controlarte, ¡que el verdadero genio detrás de los casos es la nicotina!

 

La mirada de Sherlock ahora competía con la de John. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar que el otro se saliese con la suya: si las miradas matasen, habría dos cuerpos en la sala.

 

— Vete —ordenó Sherlock entre dientes, herido en su amor propio.

 

— No puedes obligarme —contestó John. — Cuidaré de ti así no lo desees —Sherlock esquivó su mirada. — Y esos exámenes irán a parar al despacho de Mycroft —sentenció acercándose a la cama. — Después de leer esto, se asegurará de eliminar todo cigarrillo cercano a ti en un radio de diez kilómetros. Y no con chantaje, no, eliminar, Sherlock.

 

— No —Sherlock tomó las hojas y las apretó entre sus manos, aferrándolas contra su cuerpo en un arrebato infantil.

 

— Puedo pedir una copia —comentó John encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Si sales de esta habitación, si estos exámenes llegan a manos de Mycroft, puedes olvidarte de mí —amenazó el detective con dramatismo.

 

— Esa frase es una línea de telenovela. Creí que eran demasiado vulgares para tu mente superior —rio John. — Igualmente deberé olvidarme de ti si sigues fumando.

 

Sherlock torció el gesto. John simplemente se dirigió a la puerta, ante los ojos sorprendidos del detective.

 

— Iré a por las copias, quédate en la habitación —ordenó el doctor muy serio— o volveré a atarte.

 

Mientras tanto, Sherlock se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, muy enfadado con John. ¿Quién le había dado derecho a inmiscuirse así en su vida? ¿Quién? Porque él no había sido, el doctor se había atribuido esos deberes solo.

 

Un ataque de tos invadió al menor, uno realmente fuerte. Apenas podía respirar, los violentos espasmos de su diafragma sacaban fuera el poco aire que conseguía introducir en sus pulmones y su piel estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad azulada.

 

Finalmente expulsó una flema, llena de sangre, sobre las sábanas.

 

— Esto es el colmo —dijo con la voz ronca tan pronto pudo respirar. — Esto no debe verlo John.

 

Lo limpió lo mejor que pudo, algo asqueado, semejante sustancia no debía provenir de su cuerpo.

 

John regresó a los cinco minutos, esbozando una tonta sonrisa de triunfo. Sherlock esquivó su mirada, escondiéndose entre las sábanas, enfurruñado.

 

— ¿Sherlock? —John palmeaba su hombro con cautela. — Sherlock, es por tu bien.

 

— Mi bien, sí, claro —espetó para sí mismo el detective con un mohín.

 

— Sherlock, no voy a olvidarme de ti por un asunto tan tonto como unos resultados y unos cigarrillos —John ahora le acariciaba. Sherlock no se dejó manipular, John había pasado una línea y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a disculpar tan pronto. — Sherlock.

 

Un absoluto silencio siguió a sus llamados. John finalmente desistió y se sentó en el sillón, dispuesto a dormir un poco más; los últimos días habían sido largos y agotadores, no permitiría que cierto detective malcriado los empeorara.

 

Sherlock esperó un tiempo prudencial y alzó su cabeza en cuanto escuchó la respiración acompasada de John. Le observó dormir, tratando de discernir porqué demonios ese molesto doctor estaba metiendo la nariz donde no le llamaban: era su vida, nadie tenía por qué preocuparse por él.

 

Aunque la verdad era tan clara como el agua, lo habían descubierto ese día. Aun así, eso no le daba ningún derecho para...

 

Un nuevo acceso de tos atacó a Sherlock, parando en seco sus pensamientos y despertando a John de golpe. El detective buscaba darle la espalda, huir del contacto visual, esconderse entre las sábanas y fingir dormir, todo ello con semejante ataque de tos.

 

— Eso no suena bien —escuchó decir a John. — Sherlock no seas infantil, sal de debajo de la sábana.

 

— No.

 

Entonces John empezó a forcejear con la sábana. Sherlock la jalaba de un extremo y él del otro, revelando ante sus ojos la mancha de sangre.


	14. Los problemas llaman a la puerta

Sherlock creyó que todo lo vivido con John se acabaría en ese instante, los buenos y los malos momentos, una parte importante de su vida: la más importante. Cerró los ojos, instintivo, no quería ver esa mirada de enfado, decepción o ambas al mismo tiempo. No quería recordarle como el ogro que en realidad no era. Se aferró a las sábanas blanqueando los nudillos, tenso, incluso nervioso hasta llegar a impaciente, pero a sus oídos no llegó el regaño, sólo un suspiro conocido.

— Nos vamos a casa. Voy a por el alta —fue lo único que escuchó antes de la puerta cerrarse. Bueno, había dicho _nos_ , al menos, de momento, no le dejaría. ¿Cómo podía depender tanto de alguien? _No, no_ , se negaba a sí mismo, no era dependencia, no podía serlo. Y sin embargo lo era.

El ser médico parecía funcionar o al menos para John así era, porque no tardó más de lo que había tardado con la copia de las pruebas. Maldita copia, tenía que desaparecer antes de caer en manos de su hermano o no volvería a saborear el amargor del humo de un cigarrillo.

John revisó la herida levantando la bata por el costado. Estaba curando lo suficientemente bien como para seguir sanando en casa. Después, le quitó la vía con delicadeza y la dejó en la mesa. Ya pasarían después a limpiar, sangre incluida.

Sherlock, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió para ver qué pasaba y se estaba perdiendo. John estaba enfrente y, al verle, su cara condescendiente cambió a una de enfado exagerado.

— Si estás esperando a que te vista puedes esperar eternamente —espetó girando la cara.

— ¿Por qué esperaría eso? —exclamó Sherlock en autodefensa.

— No sé, ¿por qué haces unas cosas y no otras? No es el momento de averiguarlo—. Ahora fue el detective el que ya no le miraba. — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Acaso sabes dónde está mi ropa? —una inapreciada sombra coloreada se dibujó en sus mejillas, fruto del atardecer entre las cortinas o quizá no.

John se quedó pensando un momento con la boca abierta y una cara mucho más relajada, incluso cómica.

— Nos vamos en taxi, da igual, mañana pido que me la envíen —sentenció como una salida válida. La mueca de Sherlock difería al respecto. — Vamos, que quiero dormir en la cama —entonces esa mueca se volvió sonrisa socarrona. — Mi cama... la mía... ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? —la sonrisa del moreno pasó a risa y ésta a una más fuerte, acabando, como se veía venir, en una tos ronca. — Estate quieto ya —le regañó John con el ceño fruncido.

— Pues no me hagas reír —contestó Sherlock un poco más calmado. — Ayúdame a bajar —exigió. Y John se dejó usar de apoyo para el revoltoso enfermo. La recuperación, en el peor de los casos, sería larga; con Sherlock, incluso en el mejor lo sería. Y suspiró de nuevo.

De camino a casa el detective descansaba en el respaldo del asiento bajo la atenta mirada del doctor. Miraba por la ventana sin ver más allá del cristal, oscilando el cuerpo en un deseo entre querer estar solo y arropado al mismo tiempo. John sólo le miraba, le observaba y seguía cada detalle a la distancia de una mano, demasiado confundido para acortarla.

No fue hasta que el taxi paró enfrente del 221B que le dio la mano y le ayudó a salir antes de que él se lo pidiera, pagando al conductor con avidez.

Apoyado en el hombro del doctor, Sherlock esperaba a que éste abriera la puerta analizando su alrededor cuando un hombre extraño atrajo su atención. A la vista del común de los mortales no era más que un camarero, a la suya, por supuesto que no lo era. Entonces John atravesó el umbral y perdió de vista al sujeto.

— ¿Tendré que subirte en brazos? —bromeó John.

— Si tanto lo deseas... —chasqueó la lengua Sherlock divertido.

— No tanto... No... lo digas —le advirtió el doctor, volviendo a ser su apoyo en todos los sentidos.

Los escalones eran los mismos pero no lo eran. Habían vivido tanto tiempo esa verdad desconocida que no les era nueva la noticia. El comienzo de algo, no, el reconocimiento de ese algo que había empezado hace ya mucho.

Al entrar en casa, su casa, la casa de ambos, Sherlock dejó el hombro de John para dirigirse al sofá, su sofá. Ya no tendría que soportar más molestos a desconocidos y desayunos tempranos de sospechosa preparación.

— Túmbate mientras hago té —exclamó John de camino a su tetera. Sherlock se dejó caer dolorido en los cojines y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué hay restos de sangre en el suelo? —elevó la voz el detective, reparando en las casi imperceptibles manchas parduscas.

— Se suponía que no tendría que haber. Lestrade me dijo que se encargaría —contestó el doctor desde la cocina.

— Pero, ¿por qué hay? —volvió a preguntar confundido.

— Había un cuerpo cuando vine a buscarte, ¿no te acuerdas de él? —se extrañó el mayor.

— Si me acordara no te lo preguntaría —bufó molesto.

— No le des importancia, será el shock —esperó John.

— ¿Sabes que existen otras bebidas? En América del Sur hacen una llamada Mate, deberías probar a hacerla —cambió de conversación el moreno. El piloto de la tetera saltó y John volvió al salón con las tazas.

— Hoy será té. Y deja ya de forzar la voz o tendré que pincharte de nuevo, y ambos sabemos que no te gusta —sonrió placentero al ver que a pesar de estar tumbado y tranquilo esbozó su característico mohín. Dicha tranquilidad duró muy poco.

Alguien tocó a la puerta con brusquedad y nadie tocaba esa puerta, nunca.

John se llevó el índice a los labios y fue silencioso en busca de su pistola en el cajón. Sherlock sacó la suya de debajo del sofá ante la cara escéptica del doctor, que no pudo emitir queja cuando una espada atravesó la puerta recién golpeada. Y ambas miradas se volvieron ante el estruendo que había atravesado la madera.

 


	15. Hogar, ¿dulce? hogar

La espada se movía de lado a lado, como si tratase de herir a quien estuviera cerca de la puerta. John se aseguró de que Sherlock siguiera en el sofá y le indicó mediante señas que se quedase ahí, que él solucionaría todo. Sherlock asintió, aferrando su pistola, sólo por si acaso la situación se le escapaba de las manos a John.

 

El doctor se acercó a la puerta con sigilo, cambió la pistola de mano y con un movimiento rápido sujetó la muñeca del invasor con una llave bien aprendida en sus años de entrenamiento militar. Un grito de dolor le indicó que ésta había sido efectiva, aplicó más presión y la espada cayó al suelo. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y soltó la mano del sujeto. Éste, preso del dolor, se dobló sobre sí mismo, situación que John aprovechó para patearle en el pecho.

 

Sherlock observaba toda la acción, anonadado. Sabía que John era un eficaz combatiente, pero no conocía ese lado feroz del doctor.

 

— John, creo que esta inconsciente —apuntó el detective pasados unos segundos.

 

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió John entre jadeos, observando el cuerpo inerte a sus pies. — Ah, sí, creo que me extralimité —admitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, aún agitado, tratando de regular su respiración.

 

Sherlock empezó a reír, deteniéndose solamente por la mirada de advertencia que John le lanzó.

 

— Tráelo, a la señora Hudson le dará un ataque si ve a un Yakuza inconsciente en nuestra puerta —ordenó Sherlock con afabilidad. La señora Hudson era una de sus _debilidades_.

 

— Tus cabezas congeladas la han blindado, no es una débil e indefensa anciana —espetó John, arrastrando el cuerpo del Yakuza hasta el centro de la sala. Luego buscó con la vista algo que sirviera para atarle. Sherlock rebuscó bajo el sofá y sacó unas esposas. — ¿Qué más guardas en ese sofá? —preguntó, acercándose para tomarlas. Sherlock separó los labios para responder, pero John le interrumpió. — Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

 

Con el Yakuza inconsciente e inmovilizado en medio de la sala, la normalidad volvió al piso. John llamó a Lestrade para que viniera a por, lo que él esperaba, fuera el último Yakuza en amenazar sus vidas.

 

Sherlock se recostó cómodamente en el sofá, volvió a esconder su pistola entre los cojines y agitó un poco su té, perdiéndose en el suave color de la bebida.

 

Entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza le acometió, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza: las imágenes que llegaban a su cerebro eran muy vívidas y realistas.

 

Se encontraba arrodillado, con la daga cortando con lentitud su vientre. El Yakuza, aburrido, se había levantado y comenzado a rondar por el piso, analizándolo todo con la mirada.

 

Entonces sucedió:

 

El Yakuza abrió una pequeña caja que el detective tenía junto a sus experimentos y tomó lo que parecía un caramelo de ella. Acto seguido, bebió un líquido oscuro que había en un vaso, después de comprobar mediante el olfato que no era más que refresco.

 

Sherlock cerró los ojos, no había tenido tiempo de comprobar ese experimento en particular. Si funcionaba, significaría su salvación. Curioso, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

 

En un instante, el estómago del tipo empezó a inflarse hasta llegar a un tamaño desproporcional para, en un pestañeo, explotar ante los ojos de Sherlock, que se cubrió de toda la sangre que se le vino encima.

 

Con un jadeo Sherlock regresó al presente. John le miraba preocupado, sujetando su muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó nervioso, posando su mano en la frente de Sherlock. Para su alivio no había fiebre.

 

— Un recuerdo, el Yakuza —pronunció Sherlock entre toses.

 

— Vale, está bien, cálmate —pidió John tendiéndole la olvidada taza de té. Sherlock bebió con avidez, su garganta reseca lo necesitaba. — Ey, con calma, no te vayas a ahogar.

 

— Te sorprendería lo que puedo tragar —bromeó Sherlock alzando las cejas.

 

John enrojeció hasta las orejas. No, esas imágenes mentales poco decorosas de nuevo, no. El muy maldito de Sherlock estaba divirtiéndose a su costa, deduciendo correctamente sus reacciones físicas.

 

— Estás perfecto —chasqueó John con vergüenza muy mal disimulada.

 

— Por algo te gusto —sonrió Sherlock, inflado en su ego.

 

— Oh, cállate.

 

— Sólo me das la razón. Vamos John, refuta mis teorías, es divertido —le retó el detective, acomodándose a gusto en el sofá, taladrándole con sus matizados ojos.

 

John suspiró, estaba atrapado. Si se negaba, Sherlock se haría cualquier idea, errada o no, y John no estaba dispuesto a permitir ningún error o malentendido. Por otra parte, si aceptaba el reto, estaría atrapado, con total seguridad, en la situación más vergonzosa de su vida.

 

Sin embargo, todos contamos con un ángel guardián. En esos precisos instantes Lestrade hizo acto de presencia en el piso, entrando sin tocar y agitado a más no poder. John se apartó de Sherlock como impulsado por un resorte.

 

— Un día de éstos, Sherlock, me dará un ataque —espetó, mientras vigilaba cómo sus agentes se llevaban a rastras al Yakuza.

 

— Lo mismo ha dicho John y aún está con nosotros —contestó el detective.

 

Lestrade suspiró y con la mirada realizó una muda pregunta al doctor.

 

— Tres semanas, a lo sumo cuatro —contestó John.

 

— Bien, deberé arreglármelas —comentó algo abatido el DI.

 

Sherlock, quien no perdía palabra, se agitó.

 

— ¿Cuatro semanas encerrado? —exclamó.

 

— Serán cinco si no te cuidas —agregó con severidad John.

 

— Bien, el deber me llama. Suerte, doctor.

 

Y con esas palabras Gregory Lestrade abandonó el piso, evitando así caer víctima de la bomba que estaba por caer.

 

— Me aburriré, mi cerebro se consumirá. John, ¿Qué clase de doctor eres? —preguntó con dramatismo el menor.

 

— Uno que se preocupa por ti. Ahora calla y descansa.

 

— No.

 

— Sherlock.

 

— Me aburro.

 

Lanzando un suspiro al aire, rogándole internamente a cualquier deidad poderosa por paciencia, John tomó asiento en el sofá, a los pies de Sherlock.

 

— Juguemos a algo —cedió.

 

— ¿Cluedo? —aventuró esperanzado el detective.

 

— No, jugaremos verdad o reto y, en tu caso, sólo podrás escoger verdad —John sonrió internamente; ese juego le permitiría conocer mejor a Sherlock.

 

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron, traviesos. Ese juego no se le antojaba para nada aburrido.

 

Entonces dos golpes, tan imperceptibles que se perdieron en el ambiente, sonaron al otro lado del tabique, en el apartamento anexo.


	16. Verdad, reto o mojado

—De acuerdo —se acomodó el moreno en el sofá poniendo los pies sobre el pantalón de John. —Empiezas tú, John. Incluso te doy a elegir —sonrió. —¿Verdad o reto?

 

—No, de eso nada. Yo he tenido la idea. Empiezas tú —dijo John muy dispuesto.

 

—¿De verdad? —suspiró el moreno. —Venga —alargó la palabra. —¿Qué verdad quieres que te cuente?

 

—¿Por qué tienes ese carácter tan desagradable cuando quieres?

 

—No es desagradable, es mi carácter. Y acabas de desperdiciar un turno. Me toca.

 

John reconsideró lo bueno de ese juego: ahora no lo parecía. Volvía a estar preso de sus actos y sentimientos. Como se dice: entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, y a él le iba a tocar contar sus secretos. Se maldijo por su torpeza. Bueno, aún tenía la opción del reto.

 

—Venga, elijo reto —dijo al fin, satisfecho por su elección. Sherlock rio como el malvado de los cuentos. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —se asustó el doctor.

 

—Absolutamente nada —se mordió el labio inferior. —Dame un segundo para pensar el más adecuado —se llevó las manos a la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

 

John se movió nervioso, pasando los dedos por los pies del detective sin darse cuenta. Sherlock no parecía sentir molestia ni cosquillas, seguía inmerso en ese pensamiento que debía ser muy profundo, hasta que salió de él y John dejó de jugar con sus pies.

 

—No... Está bien, puedes seguir —dijo sin expresión. —Ya lo tengo —ahora sí esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. El doctor volvió nervioso a tomarle los pies como un amuleto, esperando el desastre sin preguntar más que con sus ojos. —Bájame la cremallera.

 

John suspiró aliviado. Eso no sería ningún problema. —Del pantalón —aclaró el moreno. Y la sonrisa que se estaba formando en el mayor se borró de un plumazo.

 

—¿Cómo del pantalón? ¿Qué insinúas? —exclamó nervioso y sonrojado, clavando sus cortadas uñas en la fina piel del menor.

 

—John, mi pie, que no es de goma —se quejó moviéndolo un poco. John no sabía si dejar de moverse o irse de una vez a otra sala... como la calle. —Vamos, dijiste reto. Yo aceptaría el mío sin protestar, pero te has inventado una absurda regla para no dejarme.

 

—¿Tú sin protestar? ¿Llegaré a ver yo eso? —rio más relajado.

 

—No tengo nada que perder —bajó las piernas de encima del doctor y se quedó de pie a un lado, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo con la ayuda de John, que rápido se levantó para sostenerlo por la cintura.

 

—No te levantes. No te lo diré otra vez —le advirtió nervioso con el índice acusador. Sherlock se llevó los dedos en pinza a la nariz con signos de mareo. —¿Estás bien? —dijo el doctor, preocupado.

 

John siempre estaba preocupado por Sherlock. Si no era por una cosa era por otra, pero siempre estaba o haciendo algo peligroso o enfermando por descuidado. Y John pensaba que era su trabajo, o eso quería creer.

 

Aunque estuviera en la lista negra y ningún enfermero de Reino Unido se dignara a atenderle en casa, podría llamar, Mycroft podría llamar, a enfermeros extranjeros, prácticos... cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a trabajar por una gran suma un corto período de tiempo, porque tampoco esperaba que duraran más de una semana, como máximo.

 

La idea era que si no quería cuidar de Sherlock podía no hacerlo y que si seguía con él, guardando su intento de reposo, porque a ese paso le ataría de nuevo, era porque en su interior y, cada vez más evidente, en sus actos, quería hacerlo. Pero también quería taparle esa seductora boca con un gran calcetín para que no dijera más insensateces que tan harto le tenían y no lo hacía.

 

Estaba enamorado y él, al igual que el gran detective, no revelaba sus sentimientos a la ligera.

 

—Que si estás bien —volvió a decir John, aún más preocupado.

 

—Estaré mejor cuando cumplas el reto —Sherlock echó hacia atrás la cabeza y abrió las piernas con sutileza. —Estoy bien —sonrió sin abrir los ojos y relajando los brazos. —Ahora hazlo. Y para que veas que no soy tan... —se quedó pensando— cruel, te dejo hacerlo con la mano.

 

—¿Cruel? —preguntó John pensando que _para nada_ lo sería.

 

—Pues hazlo con la boca.

 

—Que no... —tragó pesadamente— no me pongas más nervioso—. Sherlock puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

 

—No te tocaré —exclamó elevando las cejas.

 

El doctor tomó aire y empezó costoso a mover su mano derecha en dirección a la cremallera del pantalón de Sherlock, concentrando su pensamiento en el mismo fin. Difícil, muy difícil.

 

Cuando ya se hallaba cerca de la cremallera, Sherlock elevó las caderas adrede, por supuesto que fue adrede, provocando una situación que no era tan imprevisible pensándolo con frialdad. Pero frío era precisamente lo que le hacía falta a John en ese momento, con su mano al completo en la entrepierna de su venga-ya-no-se-lo-cree-nadie amigo. De acuerdo, había algo más, amor o como se llamase, pero eso era ir demasiado rápido, según el pensamiento que iba de un lado al otro de su cerebro.

 

John retiró la mano como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

 

—Si querías sexo no tenías más que decírmelo —se carcajeó Sherlock.

 

—Vete al carajo —se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de golpe en el sofá.

 

—Vamos... —se acercó el moreno, poniéndole más nervioso.

 

—No, déjame.

 

—¿Ya no quieres jugar? Es tu turno —John se giró.

 

—Sin trucos.

 

—Sin trucos —dijo Sherlock levantando las manos.

 

—Vale. Verdad —el doctor ya tenía la pregunta más que preparada. Pero el subconsciente le traicionó. —¿Estás excitado? —Sherlock se le quedó mirando hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar. —¿He tocado tu líquido preseminal? —dijo John con asco.

 

—No es azufre —contestó Sherlock procesando todavía que realmente estaba excitado. ¡Excitado! Eso era una falta grave de control por su parte.

 

Él no practicaba sexo, ni siquiera se masturbaba, lo veía como una pérdida de energía innecesaria. Sin embargo, su perspectiva había cambiado. No era una necesidad, pero sí una curiosidad latente.

 

Ciertamente, era divertido para él ver a John en esa posición, intranquilo, inseguro, frágil. Le transmitía poder, pero no un poder autoritario, no, uno de responsabilidad, de seguridad. Una sensación nueva que moldearía con el paso del tiempo y, tal vez, las tornas cambiasen en algún momento; en ese momento que aún no había llegado.

 

—Será la medicación —musitó John de pie y paseando.

 

—No inventes, John Watson —se enfadó Sherlock. —Ya deja de mentir. Si estoy mojado, agh, qué mal suena —hizo un gesto de desagrado— será porque algo habrás hecho—. Se levantó hacia el doctor y le agarró por la entrepierna, levantándole un poco del suelo y, con franqueza, asustándole. —¿A que ahora todo tiene más sentido? —dijo con esa mueca indescriptible antes de verlo todo nublado.

 

—Sherlock, suéltame —pidió John.

 

—No.

 

—Sherlock, esto es acoso.

 

—No.

 

—Sherlock, que me sueltes, maldita sea —le empujó el mayor. El detective no opuso resistencia y cayó directo al suelo.

 

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —fue a disculparse el doctor, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantar. Pero sus ojos no podían verle. — Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa? ¡¿Sherlock?!

 

Y los golpes de la pared volvieron a escucharse, ahora más fuertes, pero no lo suficiente.


	17. Sentimientos encontrados

—¡Sherlock! Maldita sea, Sherlock —la voz de John llegaba distorsionada a sus oídos, como si los tuviese llenos de agua, completamente embotados—. No me asustes así, Sherlock, despierta.

 

Curioso su estado. Si analizaba bien, su cuerpo no tenía por qué reaccionar así. Vale, tenía bronquitis, había perdido sangre por culpa de la herida en su vientre, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para estar casi inconsciente sobre el suelo.

 

—¿John? —se forzó a pronunciar, abriendo los nublados ojos con dificultad. Sentía los miembros como de goma, casi incontrolables por su cerebro.

 

—Se acabó el juego, irás directo a la cama, Sherlock —dijo John con tono autoritario. Tenía la cabeza del detective apoyada sobre su pecho, esperando que recuperase un poco la movilidad, mientras repasaba en su mente qué podía estar causando aquellos extraños síntomas en su "amigo".

 

 _John, cálido, tan cercano,_ pareció murmurar una parte hasta ahora dormida del cerebro de Sherlock, una que estaba muy feliz con la cercanía del doctor, llenando su pecho de sentimientos agradables e inentendibles para su parte racional y provocando que, cierta reacción física molesta, apretara contra sus pantalones.

 

Volvió a verlo todo borroso: la sala empezó a dar vueltas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos con un jadeo.

 

—Bien, te llevaré a la cama —suspiró John—. Y no llenes de malentendidos esa frase —gruñó mientras le alzaba, sorprendido por la ligereza del cuerpo de Sherlock.

 

 _Oh, la cama, suena realmente bien ahora,_ suspiró Sherlock mentalmente. Se sentía tan desvalido, tan desprotegido y a merced de lo que John desease hacerle. De acuerdo, no debió pensar eso, no debía de pensar eso, alguien al sur estaba muy feliz con aquella idea.

 

—Sherlock, no sé qué demonios estás pensando, pero deja de hacerlo en este instante —protestó John dejándole sobre las sábanas, notando la demasiado, descarada y enorme erección del detective—. Si descubro que te haces el inconsciente sólo para que te cargue… te la estás buscando, y muy buena —amenazó, caminando en círculos frente a la cama.

 

—John, ¿Qué me ocurre? —logró pronunciar sacudiendo un poco la niebla de su mente.

 

—No lo sé, pero estás muy delgado. Quizá sólo sea una baja de azúcar, traeré té —ofreció John saliendo de la habitación, feliz de tener una excusa para salir de la incómoda situación.

 

—Tu medicina para todo —espetó el menor aún con los ojos cerrados.

 

—Es lo único que tomas sin chistar—contestó el doctor desde la sala.

 

John preparó el té casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacían sus manos, era algo tan cotidiano y repetitivo que los movimientos estaban ya coreografiados en su cerebro.

 

"Una cucharada por persona y una extra para la tetera", recitó en su mente, aquella enseñanza de su madre que nunca olvidaría. Mejor pensar en eso que en Sherlock y sus problemas de erección.

 

"Bueno, no precisamente problemas", pensó con una risita, mientras agregaba azúcar de más al té del detective. Luego, tratando de disimular aquella sonrisa con pensamientos cada cual más traumatizante sobre por qué demonios estaba analizando la erección de su compañero de piso, se dirigió a la habitación del mismo, llevando dos tazas en las manos.

 

—Muy dulce —se quejó Sherlock con un mohín nada más probar el té, dejando la taza intacta sobre la mesita de noche.

 

—Lo necesitas, ahora tómatelo todo, con calma y despacio —ordenó John, devolviendo la taza humeante a Sherlock.

 

—No quiero —gruñó Sherlock empujándola de vuelta.

 

—Bébete todo el té, Sherlock —exclamó John empujando la taza hacia el detective.

 

Aquel forcejeo sólo tenía un final predecible.

 

—¡¡¡Agh!!! —gritó Sherlock saltando de la cama, mientras arrojaba la empapada e hirviente bata del hospital fuera de su cuerpo— ¡Me has quemado! ¿Es      que no tienes ojos?

 

—Dios, lo siento, Sherlock, déjame ver —se disculpó John enseguida, tratando de acercarse a Sherlock. Definitivamente, luego de eso sí que lo amarraría.

 

—No —rugió Sherlock—. Ya bastante has hecho —espetó, frotando su enrojecido pecho con cautela.

 

—Sherlock.

 

—No.

 

—Ven acá ahora mismo o terminarás de nuevo en el hospital antes de que vuelva a repetírtelo —advirtió John. Sherlock suspiró y dejó que se acercara.

 

—No está tan mal, sólo deja que busque algo de agua para enfriarlo y estarás bien.

 

—Ya lo sabía —murmuró el detective por lo bajo, orgulloso, siguiendo con la mirada las acciones de John, quien se dirigió al baño y regresó con una toalla húmeda en las manos.

 

Algo más tranquilo y en la distancia, el doctor pudo notar algo que simplemente en el fragor del momento no había visto.

 

—Sherlock, estás desnudo —afirmó, pateándose mentalmente por lo obvio de la frase.

 

Contrario a sus usuales respuestas, Sherlock bajó la mirada: ciertamente, estaba desnudo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese pequeño detalle?

 

—Vístete —pidió John visiblemente incómodo, admirando el techo de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. De otro modo, terminaría comiéndose con la mirada a su molesto y quisquilloso paciente.

 

—Estoy cómodo así —admitió Sherlock trepando a la cama para envolverse en su sábana.

 

—Pero yo no me siento cómodo —bufó John arrojando la toalla a Sherlock—. Ponla en tu pecho hasta que baje la inflamación.

 

—Tú lo provocaste, tú lo curas, doctor —un experimento necesario, sí, sólo eso, necesitaba un último dato para corroborar su hipótesis.

 

—No si no te vistes.

 

—No me vestiré. Además, ya estoy cubierto: mira, sábana —indicó Sherlock con tono infantil.

 

—Sábana… Una sábana no es ropa.

 

—Brillante observación, John. Algo estás aprendiendo de mí.

 

John rodó los ojos, sabedor de haber perdido aquella discusión sin sentido, y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama de Sherlock, quien le tendió la toalla con una inocente sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

 

—Como intentes algo…

 

—No haré nada —prometió Sherlock llevando sus manos tras la cabeza, recostándose a gusto entre sus almohadas con gesto desenfadado. Aquella acción marcó sus pectorales, haciendo más difícil la tarea de John de pasar la toalla por los mismos sin deleitar su mirada.

 

“Dos pueden jugar tu juego, Sherlock”, pensó John, convirtiendo en caricias aquellos pases suaves y húmedos de la toalla.

 

Caricias, suaves y delicadas caricias. Sherlock cerró los ojos, perdido en aquella sensación nueva para él porque, después de todo, había omitido aquello de su cerebro; en aquellos tiempos le parecía algo inútil. No debió hacerlo si se sentía tan bien, tan… cuidado y querido.

¿Acaso eso le pasaba sólo con John? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 

—Sherlock, ey, Sherlock —escuchó que le llamaban.

 

¿Estaba inconsciente de nuevo? Vaya molestia, empezaba a detallar un patrón en ello. John, todo era culpa de John y su facilidad para desordenar su estructurado y lógico modo de vida.

 

¿Golpes? ¿Eso que acababa de escuchar eran golpes en la pared? Seguro que eran ratones o la señora Hudson limpiando. Sí, nada más preocupante que sus desmayos.


	18. La verdad siempre aflora

—Sherlock, nos vamos a urgencias a que te miren, yo no puedo seguir así —le levantó la cabeza al moreno. —Esto no es normal.

 

—No... —susurró Sherlock sin fuerzas.

 

—¿Cómo que no? Ahora mismo —sentenció John cargándoselo al hombro.

 

Fue entonces cuando las escaleras empezaron a sonar estrepitosas.

“¿Quién era ahora?”, se quejó la cabeza de John. “¿Otro yakuza? ¿Lestrade? ¿Mycroft?” El último nombre se le hacía peor que el del yakuza.

 

Dos pasos más, un giro de manilla y...

 

—¡Ay, mis niños! ¿Cómo estáis? —alguien sin quien Gran Bretaña caería: la señora Hudson, quién más. Se acercó a ambos con gesto preocupado.

 

—Señora Hudson, ¿dónde ha estado? —preguntó John recolocando al resbaladizo detective en su hombro. Éste se adelantó a contestar.

 

—¿Acaso no hueles el chocolate de Mycroft desde aquí?

 

—A callar, que estás enfermo —le chistó. —Señora Hudson, nos vamos al hospital. Para cualquier cosa, llámeme —exhaló el doctor. Su hombro se estaba resintiendo. Tendría que llevarle en brazos si no quería él también hacerle una visita al especialista.

 

En ese momento volvieron a sonar los golpes en la pared del apartamento, siendo esa vez perceptibles para todos.

 

—¿Qué es eso, tesoro? —se asustó la señora Hudson. —¿No estarán entrando a robar?

 

—Sólo son ratas, es una casa vieja... No se ofenda.

 

—La juventud de hoy en día —expresó con teatralidad. —¿Y si vienen a robarme? A mí, a una pobre anciana...

 

“Sí, claro, pobre del que venga”, rio John para sí.

 

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Llame a Lestrade si así se queda más tranquila.

 

John cogió a Sherlock en brazos en tres movimientos, mostrándolo desvalido y necesitado. Pesaba un poco o él ya estaba cansado, pero no había otra forma de llegar al hospital o, al menos, a la calle.

 

A pesar de la preocupación de la señora Hudson por esos ruidos, él no podía más que ir con su compañero a urgencias o algo muy malo podría ocurrir y no podría soportarlo.

 

—Le aviso con lo que sea —sonrió el doctor a la casera, no criada. Ella no se quedó muy convencida, sumando preocupaciones entre Sherlock y los golpes.

 

—John, llama a la unidad móvil —murmuró el menor con apenas aire. Tenía un cariño especial a la señora Hudson, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Tantos días protegiéndole... Sherlock podría ser muchas cosas, pero no desagradecido.

 

—Está bien, nos quedaremos en casa. Vamos al sofá de nuevo —le dijo John retomando los pocos pasos dados y recostando a su amigo abstractamente atrayente en el confortable y tan utilizado mueble. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia. Estaría en la lista negra de enfermeros, pero no en la de ambulancias, ¿verdad?

 

Comunicaba. Volvió a llamar y seguía comunicando. Desesperado, se volvió hacia Sherlock para no perderle de vista ni un segundo. Podía empeorar, podía...

 

—No, Sherlock, no te duermas —exclamó el doctor soltando el teléfono a su lado y casi lanzándose encima, con unos suaves golpecitos en las mejillas.

 

Sin saber lo que tenía, que se durmiera era muy peligroso.

 

Sherlock volvió a abrir los ojos adormilado y protestando. La señora Hudson seguía allí, observando cómo John le cuidaba. “¿Cómo se verá desde fuera?”, pensó curioso el moreno.

 

El sueño le robaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y John no hacía más que lo que podía, mantenerle despierto a toda costa mientras repasaba en voz alta todos sus años de medicina en busca de la causa de tal mal en su amigo.

 

—Señora Hudson, ¿puede seguir llamando? —pidió el doctor sin mirar a la anciana. —Tal vez hubo un accidente y... ¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! —John estaba tan emocionado que besó al detective en la frente sin pensarlo, pero él estaba demasiado adormilado para poder protestar.

 

La señora Hudson simplemente contrastó los hechos con sus ideas del primer día que los vio juntos: compatibilidad perfecta.

 

—Sherlock, Sherlock —le animaba el doctor, ahora moviendo los dedos en círculo en las mejillas del moreno, tornándolas ligeramente bronceadas por la fricción. —Te vas a poner bien, ya lo he encontrado.

 

Los golpes no se escuchaban desde hacía un rato. Quizá por eso la señora Hudson no se había quejado desde hacía el mismo tiempo.

 

—Entonces, querido, ¿llamo a la ambulancia? —preguntó la susodicha tomando el teléfono del sofá.

 

—No va a hacer falta, señora Hudson —contestó John radiante como pocas veces— ya le curo yo. Usted puede hacer té.

 

La señora Hudson, con su cara de —soy la casera, no la criada— se fue a hacer una gran cantidad de la bebida estrella para todos. Por su parte, John era feliz en ese momento, muy feliz, porque sabía el mal que atormentaba a su paciente especial y podría ponerle fin sin dilaciones.

 

Rebuscó en su maletín hasta que dio con unas pastillas y pido agua a la señora Hudson, quien se la trajo a la misma intensidad que la llamada y volvió casi corriendo por el bien de la tetera.

 

John inclinó la cabeza del moreno y le metió la pastilla en la boca, pero él estaba tan débil que ni se la tragaba.

 

—Vamos, Sherlock, tienes que tomártela —insistió el doctor con el vaso de agua en la mano.

 

El detective, que aunque intentaba llevar el control de su cuerpo no lo conseguía, pudo al menos tragarse la pastilla aun con dificultad y la ayuda del agua que poco a poco entraba en su organismo.

 

—No te ahogues ahora, por favor —le pedía John a quien quisiera escuchar.

 

...

 

Pasaron los minutos. La señora Hudson había llevado el té y se había bebido su taza, pero John estaba tan pendiente de Sherlock que no había probado el suyo y éste le aguardaba ya frío en la mesa de al lado.

 

Sherlock daba cabezadas y no dormía no porque no quisiera, sino porque John no le dejaba. El detective gruñía, molesto por el impedimento entre él y el sueño. Sin embargo, John prefería verle así que sufriendo. Obvio.

 

Tras un tiempo del que no llevaba la cuenta, la señora Hudson se retiró a su dormitorio. Había vuelto a anochecer y John ya no sabía ni en qué día vivía.

 

Sherlock, entonces, aún bajo la supervisión del doctor y sus caricias para que no se durmiera, pareció empezar a tomar consciencia de su entorno y a querer incorporarse en el sofá. Como era lógico, John no le dejó.

 

—¿Dónde crees que vas? Ni pienses en levantarte —le paró con la mano en el pecho.

 

—Déjame, estoy harto de estar sin hacer nada. Mi cerebro se está pudriendo —contestó agarrándole el brazo para quitarlo de su camino.

 

John le empujó molesto y se quedó encima de él.

 

—No seas ingrato. Estás así por idiota —sentenció muy serio.

 

—Pero, ¿qué dices? Si hace un rato no sabías ni qué tenía. Déjame salir —Sherlock empujó con el pecho, pero el cuerpo de John era demasiado robusto, y tuvo que quedarse bajo él. —¿Me vas a dejar aquí eternamente?

 

—Debería. Te has intoxicado por idiota —dijo el doctor más enfadado que nunca. —Y si tuviera que dar un diagnóstico sería ése.

 

—Si ser idiota fuera un diagnóstico la Seguridad Social no podría con los gastos —ironizó el detective.

 

John, aún más enfadado, se acercó a su oído para decirle una gran verdad, él era médico después de todo y tenía un código que respetar. Además, no quería publicar las malas decisiones de su amigo.

 

—Litio, un bulo histórico para apaciguar el deseo sexual. Sabes que no es fiable y aun así lo has tomado y, me juego lo que quieras, a que sin control —se lamió los labios por la cercanía y ya pudo ver entonces el rubor del moreno. Siguió la estela y comprobó su vergüenza.

 

—No tengo nada que decir —giró la cara Sherlock todo sonrojado.

 

—Ah, ¿ahora no, eh? No sabía yo que podía dejarte sin palabras —se engrandeció, y no fue lo único. —Estoy sentado sobre tu pene, ¿verdad?

 

—Y erecto —le miró Sherlock con tensión. Esos cambios de carácter iban y venían.

 

Esta vez no fueron golpes lo que sonó tras la pared, fue un gran estruendo que acabó sacando un kilo de polvo por la chimenea.

 

La señora Hudson salió alterada de la cocina, uniéndose al asombro de John y Sherlock por algo tan extraño. Pero algo había en esa nube de polvo que no andaba bien. Algo que estaba quedando cada vez más visible.


	19. Recortes

La nube gris y espesa empezó a precipitarse, revelando la figura de un hombre esbelto y musculoso: su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas y su ropa sucia se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. El susodicho miraba a sus espectadores sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

Finalmente, tras tragar con pesadez gritó:

 

— ¡Esto es un atraco! Todos al suelo y no saldrán lastimados.

 

—Un ladrón —gimió la señora Hudson obedeciéndole a pesar de su cadera. Sherlock fulminó al hombre con la mirada, casi iracundo, pero sin demostrarlo.

 

—Está bien, todos debemos calmarnos —John bajó de Sherlock con lentitud, observando al hombre para ver si llevaba oculto algún tipo de arma—. Él no puede bajar del sofá —explicó, señalando a Sherlock, tratando de no angustiarse al notar el bulto que hacía la culata de un arma en la chaqueta del ladrón.

 

—Al suelo, todos —volvió a ordenar el hombre. John, arrodillado en el suelo, no pudo más que lanzar una mirada aterrada a Sherlock. No soportaba verlo en peligro, tan a merced de un arma.

 

—Por supuesto que no es un ladrón —chasqueó Sherlock con hastío sin moverse del sofá: aún se encontraba algo ido por efecto de la intoxicación.

 

— ¿Esto le convence, señor Holmes? —el hombre sacó una pistola de fabricación casera de su raída chaqueta.

 

—Sherlock, baja del sofá. Hazlo con cuidado, venga —suspiró John. Aquello cambiaba las tornas, una pistola casera era impredecible y mucho más peligrosa que una normal.

"Sherlock, por favor, no seas un idiota".

 

— ¿Pero es que estáis ciegos? ¡Es un ladrón demasiado perfecto! —protestó Sherlock entre toses.

 

El supuesto ladrón alzó una ceja, apuntándole con el arma. Sus manos temblaban, inseguras. John no paraba de alternar miradas aterradas entre el cañón del arma, un tubo de metal de cañería, y Sherlock. ¿Es que no iban a dejarles en paz?

 

—Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora, haga el favor de bajar del sofá y arrodillarse en el suelo.

 

—No.

 

—Cristo —gimió John por lo bajo—. Sherlock, baja del maldito sofá en este instante —ordenó con tono militar.

 

—John, no es un ladrón —empezó Sherlock fastidiado—. Es demasiado sobreactuado todo. Le falta la chica al lado para hacerse la foto.

 

—No va a ganar un Óscar, por Dios, Sherlock, hazle caso —la desesperación empezaba a hacer mella en John.

 

— ¿Un Óscar? —repitió Sherlock sin entender.

 

Sherlock se vio jalado del sofá por la mano del ladrón, que la apretó como una garra alrededor de su brazo. Con violencia lo arrojó al suelo, lleno de cenizas, y le apuntó con el arma. John ahogó un grito, no podía dejar de mirar, por más que la desesperación le exigiera dejar de hacerlo.

 

—Tras esto te despedirán, no lo dudes —tosió Sherlock con la mano sobre la herida de su abdomen—. Has _sobreactuado_ demasiado.

 

No pudiendo ignorar más las acusaciones de Sherlock, John lanzó una mirada al ladrón, detallándole. Quizás Sherlock estaba en lo correcto y era un ladrón demasiado perfecto.

 

—La reducción de presupuesto ha afectado a Mycroft —espetó Sherlock poniéndose en pie con dificultad—. Mira que contratar a un espía novato para vigilarme...

—Al suelo. ¡Ahora!

 

¿Espía de Mycroft? Ahora las cosas tenían sentido. Confiando ciegamente en Sherlock, como siempre hacía, John se arrojó sobre el desafortunado joven, tirándole al suelo para desarmarlo, y de paso, reducirlo para evitar cualquier futuro ataque.

 

—Mis disculpas —dijo una sarcástica voz en la entrada del piso—. No sabía que alguien podía llegar a ser tan inútil en su trabajo —detrás de Mycroft, Anthea tecleaba furiosamente en su móvil—. Charles, sal del piso —ordenó al desmadejado hombre que descansaba sobre la alfombra tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Hablaremos sobre tu despido en unas horas —algo en el tono de Mycroft le hizo intuir a John y a la señora Hudson, que ya se ponía en pie con una mano en la cadera, que al desafortunado espía no sólo le caería un despido.

 

—Sí, señor —gimoteó el hombre tras ponerse en pie.

 

—Mycroft, al parecer tu vieja amiga no ha querido darte más dinero para espiarme —sonrió Sherlock con sorna—. Esa ropa vieja y raída es una burla al disfraz y, ¿esa arma falsa? ¿En serio, Mycroft?

 

—No tengo nada que decir —se defendió el hombre del gobierno—. Enviaré a alguien para que limpie —agregó, al ver el desastre que había en la sala.

 

—Qué vergüenza, espiar a su hermano pequeño —le regañó la señora Hudson con severidad maternal.

 

Mycroft carraspeó, incómodo, golpeó el suelo con su paraguas y detalló a Sherlock con la mirada, notando la evidente erección de su hermano.

 

—Doctor, no creo que _eso_ ayude a la recuperación de Sherlock —opinó, dándose la vuelta para salir.

 

— ¿Eso? ¡Ah! Sí, _eso_ tiene una buena explicación —dijo John también incómodo.

 

—Te recuerdo que eres MI médico y debes guardar el secreto —gruñó Sherlock mientras John le ayudaba a levantarse. Al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba una sábana y lo que ésta ocultaba, deslizó al doctor con disimulo hasta quedar tras sus manos, que rozaron el sexo cubierto del detective sin que estuviera en sus planes, reteniendo las sensaciones que embriagaban el ambiente. Entonces Sherlock tomó su violín del sillón donde éste descansaba con la misión de liberar su salón de invitados molestos.

 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir. Al bajar las escaleras se dio la vuelta y agregó:

 

—Doctor, he prohibido la venta de cigarrillos en un radio de diez kilómetros, gracias por informarme sobre los resultados de los exámenes de mi hermano —tras esas últimas palabras, el hombre del gobierno abandonó el piso.

 

—Iré a dormir, han sido unos días muy estresantes —sonrió la señora Hudson con nerviosismo. Sherlock se veía bastante violento—. Que pasen buena noche, chicos.

 

Y así, Sherlock y John se quedaron solos en la sala.

Sherlock empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, ansioso, con la mirada de John fija sobre él. La tensión reinante podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

 

—Se los hiciste llegar —gruñó de nuevo el detective, dejando su violín sobre el sillón de donde lo había tomado.

 

—Dije que lo haría —aceptó John tomando su fría taza de té de la mesa—. Recuéstate y deja de pasear —ordenó con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

 

—No —respondió con rudeza el menor.

 

—Sherlock, necesitas guardar reposo, tanto movimiento te hará mal —explicó John condescendiente—. Hace un rato estabas casi inconsciente y te estás recuperando de una bronquitis y una intoxicación, no fuerces tu cuerpo.

 

—Mejor —pronunció Sherlock con ira, acercándose a John hasta dejar sus rostros a un palmo de distancia—. Mejor deja tú de forzarme —rugió. Luego, caminó sobre las cenizas y el yeso hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró dando un portazo.


	20. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil

A John le dieron ganas de pisar esa sábana del demonio como ya había hecho Mycroft una vez, pero no lo hizo. Aun así, no lo dejaría estar, no esta vez. Recorrió la estela de Sherlock y abrió la puerta. Bueno, intentó abrirla, porque ésta sólo cedió unos centímetros.

—¡Sherlock, déjame entrar! —gritaba John. Sherlock no contestó.

Algo estaba atrancando la puerta. “Seguro que Sherlock ha puesto algo detrás, un mueble..., el armario”, pensó John preocupándose. En el estado en el que estaba, cualquier movimiento brusco podría causar una lesión grave el detective.

—¡Sherlock, abre la maldita puerta o te juro que...!

—Está abierta —se escuchó desde dentro con desaliento. John la empujó de nuevo y ésta cedió, haciéndole parecer estúpido a ojos propios.

—A veces se atasca. Sólo tienes que intentarlo un poco más —exclamó Sherlock sentado en la cama.

Aún vestía esa sábana que tanto se pegaba a su figura. Y encendió la luz, y ya no era sólo a su figura a lo que se pegaba.

John tosió entrando en la sala, buscando un punto al que mirar que no le recordara lo perdido que se sentía. No pudo dar con mejor correspondencia: un espejo. Y aceptando la indirecta, volvió la vista hacia Sherlock.

—Sherlock...

—No voy a discutir.

—Pero quizá yo sí quiera hacerlo —sentenció el doctor cerrando los puños. Sherlock abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y los entornó en espera de sus palabras. —Quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu bien.

—Mi bien, la excusa de todos.

—Y no me arrepiento.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —rodó los ojos el moreno. John aguantó las ganas de irse tras un portazo. Sherlock podía ser muy testarudo.

—Con respecto a lo de que te estoy forzando...

—John, me duele la cabeza —espetó Sherlock llevándose una mano a la frente— ¿puede mi médico dejar el maldito tema y darme algo?

John llevó su mano a la frente de Sherlock para ver si tenía fiebre, tocando sus dedos sin intención de evitarlo.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo bajando la mano por la mejilla— incluso estás sonrojado.

—Eso no es de la fiebre —contestó esquivando la mano. —¿Me darás algo o no?

John sólo pudo darle miradas hasta que su cuerpo decidió reaccionar e ir a por su maletín.

De camino a por el instrumental intentó sin éxito sacar de su cabeza pensamientos cada vez más recurrentes. Sherlock... ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de ese nombre? ¿Lo sabría realmente el propio Sherlock?

Cuando volvió a la habitación, el detective estaba ya tumbado sobre la cama y no parecía tener buen aspecto.

John le puso el termómetro y volvió a pasarle la mano por la frente mientras esperaba el resultado: seguía teniendo fiebre, lo decía el termómetro y lo decía él.

—Sherlock, mírame —le dijo dándole pequeños golpes en las mejillas. Sherlock estaba dormitando y eso en él no era buen presagio. —Te he traído un jarabe, para que te lo tomes más fácil —ese detalle hizo sonreír a Sherlock mientras John llenaba la cuchara.

Sin embargo, su gesto cambió cuando se incorporó y John se la introdujo en la boca y tragó.

—Agh, demasiado dulce.

—Preguntaré al farmacéutico por un jarabe amargo para ti, pero ahora duerme.

—La medicación merma las funciones cognitivas —protestó Sherlock en un bostezo.

—No creo que te influya mucho mientras duermes. Duerme —ordenó el doctor bajándole los hombros.

“Por fin”, pensó John al verle tumbado y, en esencia, ya dormido.

—Normal que estés con fiebre, si te paseas con una sábana como si nada —suspiró mirando al detective de arriba abajo.

Así fue como se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre. Y no era como la mancha del hospital que venía de su garganta, no, era justamente donde tenía la herida del abdomen.

John apartó la sábana para ver mejor: en efecto, la herida sangraba a través del apósito.

El doctor creyó que lo mejor de esa situación era que Sherlock estaba dormido y no podría protestar mientras le revisara, aunque su temor no era pequeño; los puntos no son algo para tomarse a broma.

Con cuidado, quitó el apósito que cubría la herida y la dejó a la vista. Tomó una lupa y observó.

Al parecer, sólo habían sido dos puntos externos los que se habían soltado o, al menos, eso parecía. Nada de qué preocuparse si el resto seguía en su sitio, por lo que le puso un apósito nuevo y se quedó con la sábana en la mano.

No podía dejarle con la sábana manchada, ni con la sábana limpia, pasaría frío y era lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo. Así que miró en el armario. Estaba lleno de ropa: alguna que John no había visto nunca puesta en Sherlock, otra que parecía más bien un disfraz...

En la baldas de arriba encontró las mantas e, intentando coger una sin que se le cayeran las demás, fue a dar con una caja fuerte.

John se quedó perplejo. ¿Una caja fuerte? ¿Qué era tan importante para guardar ahí?

Lo que fuera, seguro que podía esperar a arropar a Sherlock. Ese pensamiento sonrojó entonces a doctor, tan proclive al acto. Fue hacia el moreno y dejó la manta sobre la cama.

A continuación, desprendió al moreno de su sábana, dejándole desnudo ante sus ojos. Era bello, no podía negarlo y no lo hacía, al menos en su cabeza. Bueno, tal vez a veces, tan sólo como autodefensa a..., algo. Quizás ese pensamiento le era recurrente en sueños y no se había dado cuenta de su importancia. Quizás y sólo quizás...

Aún con el diálogo interno activo, tiró la sábana al suelo y la apartó para no tropezar, tomando la manta y cubriendo a Sherlock hasta el cuello.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock —susurró en su oído besándole la frente ardiente.

En ese momento, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Mycroft esperaba en la parte trasera de su coche a alguien importante. Tan sólo acompañado por el conductor, el humo de su cigarrillo escapaba por la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar el frío de la época.

—Es la hora, señor —le indicó el chófer.

—Esperemos que así sea —contestó Mycroft dando una larga calada al sustituto de su paciencia. Maldecía el momento en el que su hermano le hizo ver lo que no quería.


	21. Era tan inesperado

Sentado en la cama, esperando que le bajara la fiebre a Sherlock, puesto que llevaba ya media farmacia ingerida y pidiendo al cielo no tener que inyectarle, se encontraba John. En sus manos, la caja fuerte que había encontrado de casualidad y que le hacía sentir como un ladrón de secretos. Todo eso contando con que no la había abierto.

Quiso hacerlo, pero se vio discutiendo con Sherlock por ello y no quiso traicionar su confianza. Ya le persuadiría después o se lo canjearía por horas de sueño.

Así que John se quitó la ropa y se tumbó desnudo bajo la manta. En el ejército había aprendido que cuanta menos ropa hubiera entre el saco de dormir y la persona, menos frío se pasaba. La situación era parecida o, al menos, eso pensaba John, que se abrazó a Sherlock como si de un oso de peluche se hubiese tratado.

Estaba más cansado de fingir lo que no era que de todas las horas que llevaba intentando curar a Sherlock. Nunca antes le había prestado atención intencionada durante tanto tiempo y eso le hacía sentir bien, aunque al principio pensara que acabaría odiando a su compañero de piso.

Entre tanto, Sherlock se giró para el lado contrario, dejando a John un trasero muy accesible. El doctor se puso nervioso y se apartó un poco, hallándose torpe cuando con el sexo opuesto se veía tan acostumbrado. Recapacitó entonces e hizo memoria: no podía ser tan diferente. _Sherlock no va a saltar del susto o algo así_ , especuló en su cabeza.

Se armó de valor y le echó una pierna por encima de las suyas. Estaba ardiendo por la fiebre, pero era tan suave que John se esforzó en recordar si había visto sus piernas antes. Sherlock no parecía una persona que pasara el tiempo depilándose o yendo al centro de estética en sus ratos libres. Tampoco es que fuera con la moda.

Dejó a un lado esas ideas y deslizó el brazo por su pecho. Éste se sentía aún más caliente y John volvió a entrar en modo preocupación. Entonces Sherlock se alejó de su abrazo, acercándose al borde de la cama y dejando parte de su cuerpo en suspensión. John sintió la necesidad de devolverlo a su lugar inicial, por lo que tuvo que colocarse encima para poder alcanzarle las extremidades más lejanas.

—Ya que estás ahí podrías cabalgarme.

Las palabras se fueron igual que llegaron. John incluso se cuestionó si estaba despierto.

—Es lo justo, dado que tú me clavaste el pene la otra vez —continuó la voz.

Estaba claro que Sherlock no dormía como John imaginaba que hacía. Se encontraba sobre sus piernas, con carne dura, erecta y goteante que, intuyó, sería su pene o una tubería en mal estado. Si algo podía empeorar la situación era encender la luz.

—Quiero verte la cara.

¡No! —la mano de John tardó demasiado y todo quedó a la vista, con la manta entrelazada por las piernas y los torsos.

—No veo tu pene dentro de mí. Me voy a enfriar.

—Deberías estar guardando reposo, poca vergüenza.

—Pero yo te quiero... Dentro, ya sabes.

—No —rio John al ver a Sherlock tan serio—. Has dicho que me quieres y ahora lo mantienes.

Sherlock se llevó las manos a la barbilla, pensativo, manteniendo la tensión en John y frente a él.

—¿Entonces hay sexo?

—¿Tú no estás enfermo?

—Puedes ser cuidadoso... Como cuando me pusiste la inyección.

—De la que te quejaste —rodó los ojos.

—Detalles —apartó la idea con una mano—. ¿Hay sexo o no?

John bajó hasta la entrepierna y lamió el miembro rosáceo que le esperaba ansioso. Deseaba tanto hacerlo que los suspiros de Sherlock le parecieron miel y nata. Pasó entonces a introducir un dedo con cuidado en la entrada de éste cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser el primero. En un primer momento fue extraño. Sin embargo, John no le dio más importancia y siguió más directo. Sherlock ni se inmutó en la gloria como estaba.

No tardó el exmilitar en entrar en el detective. De la boca de Sherlock se escapaban deseos y sentimientos y John disfrutaba con cada uno de ellos. No lo estaba cabalgando exactamente, pero no oía ni una queja de Sherlock al respecto.

Por otro lado, Mycroft estaba llegando a su destino. Desde la ventana, pudo ver al bajarse al DI Inspector en calzoncillos, con una camiseta gris, una cerveza en la mano y una película en la televisión, tumbado en un sofá que necesitaba un nuevo tapizado. Tomó aliento y llamó a la puerta, ocultando el nerviosismo con un juego de muñeca y paraguas.

Greg escuchó la puerta y rápidamente se puso un pantalón y una sudadera encima. Tropezó con las zapatillas de casa antes de ponérselas y abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizá no habría abierto.

Mycroft le empujó hasta quedar dentro de la casa y cerrar la puerta con el paraguas. Era algo tan impropio de él que no fue el único en sorprenderse. El coche que le había llevado tenía órdenes de marcharse si conseguía entrar, y así lo hizo. Lestrade, por su parte, no daba crédito a que Mycroft Holmes estuviera en su casa e intentara ¿besarle?

—Mycroft, ¿estás borracho?

—Lestrade, ¿eres idiota?

—Oh, mira, ya salió la vena Holmes. Cuánto la extrañaba.

Mycroft obvió la ofensa y siguió acorralando a Greg, que cada vez se alejaba más, con claras intenciones de saltar por la ventana.

—¿Es que vas a huir de mí toda la casa?

—No sé, ¿vas a violarme? ¿Matarme? ¿Cortarme en cachitos?

Mycroft rio por no llorar. Cómo podía dar tan mala impresión y gastarse tanto dinero en trajes.

—Va a ser verdad lo que dice mi hermano.

—¿Y qué dice tu hermano?

—Que eres tonto.

El rosto de Greg se tornó oscuro. Incluso Mycroft echó un paso atrás, temeroso de cualquier acto que se hubiera escapado a sus informes.

Greg Lestrade se veía claramente enfadado, con los puños cerrados y los nudillos blanquecinos. Sus pies parecían hormigón y caían sin ninguna contemplación. Cada vez más cerca de Mycroft, llevándole sigilosamente hacia la pared, alejándole de su escapatoria. Le tomó la muñeca que sujetaba el paraguas e hizo que lo soltara sin apretar demasiado; no quería lastimarlo.

Acto seguido, le tomó de la otra muñeca y, con ambas sujetas, preso de la ocasión, no parpadeó hasta ver sus labios junto a los suyos en un acto que había soñado tantas veces que parecía un _déjà vu_. Mycroft no hizo nada, sólo se dejó hacer.

Tomaron el camino que habían iniciado sus familiares hacía un rato. Por ese entonces, mientras Lestrade se posicionaba en la mullida alfombra, John se vaciaba dentro de Sherlock de la forma más directa que podría hacerse, dejando sus preocupaciones irse con la fuerza empleada al tiempo que Sherlock hacía lo propio y perdía las fuerzas.

John, asustado por su estado, pues había tenido fiebre y posiblemente seguía teniéndola, le tomó el pulso y la temperatura. Parecía estar igual que al principio. Si no mejoraba, lo llevaría de nuevo al hospital, con o sin quejas, y así eternamente.

—Ya bajará, déjame tranquilo.

—No hasta que no mejores.

—Vete a abrir la caja, lo estás deseando.

John no supo qué responder. Sherlock se la había jugado otra vez. Ya no podía confiar en que estuviera dormido cuando lo pareciera.

Volvió entonces a pensar en la caja que había dejado en alguna parte y que encontró levantando la manta. En una primera instancia le pareció que tenía llave pero, viéndola más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que tenía una clave. Miró a Sherlock de soslayo.

—Es la de siempre. Pásala a número.

John abrió la caja sin problema, algo que le subió la autoestima. Dentro de la caja, un paquete de cigarrillos sin abrir lucía solitario.

—No he tomado ni uno desde que los encontré. Y hace 4 meses, 12 días, 9 horas, 34 minutos y 17 segundos. Bueno, ya 18 —dijo muy serio.

A John se le iluminó la cara. Aún pringado por el semen de Sherlock, dejó la caja en el suelo y le abrazó sin acordarse de la herida, lo que hizo que éste emitiera un amago de grito. Al menos estaba más fresco y la tranquilidad, junto con un poco de espacio, comenzó a inundarle. Aunque fuera un rato.

Mientras tanto, Greg y Mycroft estaban en un mundo paralelo, lejos del teléfono del DI que no paraba de sonar. Pareciera que los demás detectives no estuvieran disponibles o que a los únicos que tenían en cuenta era a los dos más ocupados en ese momento.

Lestrade intentó descolgar, pero Mycroft no tenía intención de dejarle. Devolvió su mano donde creía que estaría mejor, a su entrepierna, y le devoró con tales besos que las llamadas pasaron a la zona del cerebro de _Qué me importa_.

Sabían que John cuidaría de Sherlock y que él se dejaría cuidar por John. También sabían que Londres no caería por pasar un rato juntos sobre la alfombra, desconectados del mundo y sus preocupaciones. Sólo se les escapó un detalle en el 221B.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Voy a hacer té!

La señora Hudson salió de la habitación igual que entró, aunque algo escandalizada. La escena no era precisamente lo que la había sobresaltado, sino la postura tan inverosímil que tenían sus inquilinos. Porque, como John comprobó al pasarle la mano por la frente a Sherlock hacía unos minutos, el detective estaba mejorando.

La señora Hudson ya tenía de qué hablar en el té de la tarde con la señora Turner, su vecina, según ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN  
> Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.  
> Y una disculpa por la larga espera.


End file.
